WITCH - Kamen Rider Charge!
by AMPGrenade05
Summary: In an alternate universe, a rebellion rises up against an evil ruler, five young girls from Earth, and mysterious Rider from that alternate universe, will stand united against this evil and must win.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And So, It Continues

A woman is sitting in front of Ms. Knickerbockers' office, with the principal herself at the desk, looking through some files.

"You are... Sharyn Cathode, correct?" Asked the principal of the Sheffield Institute.

"Yes, I am." Replied Sharyn enthusiastically.

"Hmm..." Knickerbockers shifted her eyes from the papers of the Sharyn. "This says that you are 22 years old, and you just got fresh out of college, and major in; Biology, Chemistry, Physics, and Engineering, all at once in fact. How did you manage to get degrees in all of that?"

"I work hard. That's all." Winked Sharyn. "I'm the most intelligent one at my university."

"I see... I guess that partially explains your hair is whiter than mine." Joked the principal. "And here you want to apply to be a teacher? You would be wasting your talents here. You could apply to be, well, a rocket scientist or something!"

"Yes," Smiled Sharyn. "Because I feel more comfortable in a school environment."

"Well, from your resume," Answered Knickerbockers, "You seem to qualify to be a new science teacher." She shakes hands with the young woman. "Congratulations. I hope you enjoy working with us."

"I will." Sharyn grinned.

…

The class was waiting for the new science teacher to enter the room, although some are killing time by tossing around wads of paper. This goes on until a woman opened the door and went into the room. She is a somewhat tall, young woman. Her hair is white and in a short ponytail, on her face, she has facial markings that curved out of her eyes and down her cheeks. And her... attire is too causal for some, her wears a grey sweater with an olive-green jacket over it, a dark blue shawl with red splotch patterns around her neck, and tan cargo pants.

"Hello class." Said the woman. "I am Ms. Cathode. So, as you already know, I am your new science teacher." Sharyn started to writing on the chalkboard. "Now, let me give you what lessons I have for you for the whole year and-" A student smirked and tosses at Sharyn while her back was turned and then she catches it in her hand and looks at the student. "And give you a good reason to behave in this class. What is your name young man?"

"Uriah." He scoffed.

"Well, Uriah." Replied Sharyn, "You have a lot of nerve throwing things at the new teacher. Especially she is just started right after college."

"Just starting?" He raised an eyebrow. "So, that means that you aren't an old hag?" His friends chuckled at that.

"Oh, right, it's my white hair, isn't it." Said Sharyn. "Anyway, don't try anything rash this year by disrespecting others, you hear?"

"Or else what?" Uriah sneered as Sharyn grins as she slips a piece of paper on his desk.

"Or else I'll give you this." Smiled Sharyn. "It's an assignment to anyone who causes trouble in my class. A series of equations you must solve."

Uriah looks at it in shock. "Wha- I don't know ANY of this! How do you expect me to do all this? I don't have to do it, do I?"

"You DO." Sharyn gave a sly grin. "And it will be considered a grade in my class. Oh, and don't have anyone else do this assignment for you. Or else you'll get a zero. And this will apply even outside my classroom."

"You- you can't do that!" He starts sweating.

"I can and I will if I catch word of your... incidents." Replied Sharyn. "And this goes for all of you. If you don't want to do this, you have to abide to my rules. Got it?"

The class nods.

"Good. Glad be on the same page." Said Sharyn cheerfully. "Now, let's get started for new year, ok?"

…

Somewhere, two young men were chased by an army of monsters, "This is bad, Caleb." Said one. "There's probably no way we can escape this, especially after Phobos' new beasts."

"I know, Aldarn!" Replied Caleb. "But we have to get back to the base quickly or else those creatures will catch up with us!" They kept on running until they saw a large hedgehog-like creature. "Oh, come on!"

The hedgehog monster shoots its quills at them, as they leapt behind nearby rocks for cover. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Caleb puts his back against the rock as quills kept on firing at them. "Sorry, everyone. Looks like I won't make out of this alive..." As he said that, the creature loomed over him with a blade on its arm was about to strike him as someone punched it in the face, pushing it back.

They have light greyish armor with a sided star in the middle of the chest area that is covered in wires and pipes over a black body suit. Their strange helmet is also light grey that is covered in wires and pipes as a white glass visor over their right bug eye. In which they are emerald green. And they have strange device on their belt that is a black box that looks like a radio.

"You still alive?" The mysterious person looked at Caleb and Aldarn as they nodded. "Good. Now go. I'll handle this."

They get up as Aldarn said. "I don't know who you are, but thank you."

"No problem." Replied the armored person as they ran off, leaving the person and the monster behind. "So it's you and me." It charged forth as the armored warrior kicked at it and as it tried to attack them it kept being knocked back by the mysterious person's punches.

They brought out a weapon that appears to be a baton and gave the hedgehog creature a few hit before they slide in an object that looks like a battery into the bottom of it.

 **-Neutral!-**

They turn the knob on the baton's side.

 **-OverCharge! Neutral Finishing Strike!-**

The baton gave off white-colored electricity and then the mysterious person charges at the monster to bash it to its stomach the makes the creature fall back and exploded. As the dust clears, a man was lying on the ground, and with a battery lying next to him.

The armored person picked up and crushed it in their hand. They looked at the unconscious man, and sighs. "And here comes the hard part." They carry him over their shoulder and walked towards the distance.

…

A few months later, it was science fair at Sheffield. Sharyn walked around the gymnasium where the science fair is taking place, looking at the projects her students made.

'Ah...' She groaned mentally. 'It's like these kids aren't even trying. I can do all this stuff when I was 5 years old.' She sighed. "At least that Taranee girl is actually trying. Let's see how she's holding up."

As she walked towards Taranee's science project, she saw another one of her students Cornelia, pounding a plant as Taranee and another named Irma, covering the scene from Ms. Knickerbockers and the judge. And what is surprising for the young teacher is that the plant instantly grows back after taking such damage.

"Hello there." Greeted Sharyn.

"Oh! Ms. Cathode!" Exclaimed Irma as she quickly gets in front of her. "How are you doing?"

"Slightly disappointed." Sharyn replied, looking around. "I thought that everyone will put in their best effort here. I thought wrong."

"I know to you it's a bit underwhelming..." Said Taranee. "But at least give everyone a chance here. After all, your lessons regarding lab activities are kinda... too high leveled."

"Really?" Sharyn raised an eyebrow. "Is making jet fuel out of waste fluids is too high leveled? I even did them outside." She looked over to see the project. "So, is your project about making fast regenerating plants? Interesting."

"Um..." Taranee tried to think of something. "Yes, my project is about how plants recover from damage. So I used a formula to help it recover faster."

"Is that so?" Sharyn looked at the plant and broke off on its branches.

"H-hey!" Exclaimed Cornelia as she grabs hold of the plant, which regrew its lost branch.

"Hmm..." Sharyn rubbed her chin as eyed it. "I say that is breath of fresh air for me." She smiled. "Good job, you three." Taranee, Irma, and Cornelia sighed with relief.

"But may I ask of you..." Sharyn presses on. "What formula did you use for the plant? I would be very eager to see it. I've never seen this before!"

"Oh, well, umm..." Taranee looks around to evade the question.

"Good morning, Ms. Cathode." Said another girl named Hay Lin.

"Oh, likewise, Hay Lin." Sharyn looked back at her. "So, what's your project for the fair?"

"Well, my project is about-" Replied Hay Lin before there was a she was interrupted.

"Hey look, it's the new girl."

Sharyn looked over to see a red-haired girl that is being picked on by Uriah and his buddies.

"Hey, Wilma." He smirked at the girl.

"I prefer to go by Will." Replied the girl, annoyed.

"Sure, whatever. Will-ma." Mocked Uriah as his friends laughed.

Sharyn clears her throat. "Uriah, what did I say about disrespecting others? Apologize. Now."

Uriah jumped at that. "Wait, how is that disrespecting?"

"You are currently picking on another student because she's new here." Replied Sharyn. "Taking advantage of her vulnerability. That is considered disrespectful. Apologize or else I give ANOTHER of my assignments. Is that clear?"

Uriah can only stay silent. "O-ok." He looks at Will. "Sorry Wilm- I mean. Will."

"That's ok." Replied Will. "… I guess." She walked towards Hay Lin and Sharyn. "Umm... thanks for helping me."

"Of course." Smiled Sharyn. "You're not the only one that is new here after all."

"And it looks like Uriah is starting to improve, for once." Joked Irma. "Well, who couldn't after been given nine college level assignments."

"Wait, are they that difficult?" Asked Will shocked. "So Ms. Cathode really wasn't kidding."

"No, I'm not." Replied Sharyn with a grin.

"Anyway," Will looks at Hay Lin and took out a piece of paper. "Thank you so much for the invitation."

"Wait, she invited her?" Said Cornelia dumbfounded.

"Well, I best be leaving." Sharyn walked away as she waved. "Hope you guys do well!"

…

Somewhere at a dark castle, in the throne room where Phobos sat on his throne, with his loyal servant, Cedric, before him.

"Forgive me sire." Kneeled Cedric. "Those rebels escaped. And is probably head towards the mountains."

"So, this time they succeeded in breaking in my palace." Replied Phobos. "The guards are no use. And I can't waste more beasts if that mysterious armored individual keeps appearing out of nowhere and defeating them! If the rebellion keeps on succeeding, then the rest of the peasants start getting ideas of rising up. And we can't have that can't we?"

"No, sir." Cedric hung his head.

"Then this is something that is too important to leave to simple guards. Do as you must." Ordered Phobos.

"Yesss my liege..." Said Cedric with a hiss and his eyes turning into slits. And then he started to change into a monstrous form, with his body becomes larger and snakelike as his blonde hair turning white. He looms over Phobos with his naga-like body. "I will handle them myssself..."

"Cedric." Phobos pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that you're a naga and all, but... is hissing as you talk in that form really necessary?"

"S-sorry, my liege." Apologized Cedric.

…

Sharyn went into her apartment and took out her phone to see an alarm.

 **-Beast Detected!-**

"Well." Sharyn opens a drawer with a device that looks like a miniature portable radio, and takes it up. "Time to get to work."

She stepped up towards a metal box that looks like a foot locker on the ground as it unfolds itself, looking like an empty door frame. In which it created a bluish veil that is portal to somewhere. Sharyn walked in to the portal as it closes behind her as it folds itself back into its footlocker shape.

…

After another raid of the dark castle, the two rebels, Caleb and Aldarn rode their bird-like mounts to the edge of a city that is named, The Infinite City. (How imaginative.) They get off their mounts when they start to tire. "Thanks for the ride." Joked Caleb to the bird mount. "How much do I owe you?" It fell as it took a rest.

"Well, we made it out." Said Aldarn, staring at the Infinite City. "Although it is still a long walk that will last a few hours."

"Good to know." Replied Caleb. "But I'm not going."

"What? Why?" Asked Aldarn.

"My informant told me that Phobos has found the rightful heir to the throne. She is alive, Aldarn, on a planet named Earth." Said Caleb.

"I thought it was named Terra." Replied Aldarn.

"It's the same thing." Retorted Caleb. "I going to find a portal to get the heir before Phobos can. Or else the worlds will be doomed."

"I understand." Nodded Aldarn. "I'll tell our allies to stay strong. Best of luck to you."

"Thanks." Said Caleb as they ran off to their separate ways.

As Caleb went back into the mountains to find a portal to Earth, he trekked through until he meets a frog-like Beast before him. "Oh, not again." Grunted Caleb as the Frog Beast shot its tongue as he dodged to the side. Calem draws his sword to strike at it, as he lands a hit, blood spilled out of the Frog Beast's chest as it croaks in pain. Then that mysterious person came out of nowhere and entered the fight against the Beast.

"What you doing here?" Asked the armored person. "I thought you would get yourself out of trouble. Get out of here."

"I can't." Replied Caleb as dodges the Frog Beast's tongue. "I have to find the portal to Earth!" He continues as he strafes around the monster. "I need to find the missing heir to the throne before Phobos can. Or else it will be too late!"

"The heir? So she's alive." Said the armored person. "Ok. I will help you. Besides, you don't need to find a portal to get to Earth."

"Really, how?" Caleb looks at them with shock.

The mysterious person flipped the toggle switch on the left side of her device on their waist to middle position. "I'll tell you after we beat this creature." They turned the knob on the device.

 **-OverCharge!-**

They flipped the switch back down.

 **-Neutral Charged Finish!-**

They jumped up the air with their right foot becomes covered in white electricity as they drop kicked at the Frog Beast as it exploded. As the dust cleared, Caleb can't believe his eyes, for which he sees a fellow rebel lying on the ground unconscious.

"He- how?" He said confused. "He's been missing for months! Why is he here?"

"Do you really want to know what happened to your captured comrades?" Asked the mysterious person as he shakes his head in horror. "Then pick him up, and let me do my thing. We'll get to Earth in no time."

"Don't be so sure..." Said Cedric as his large body loomed over them. "How can even someone so small can be so troublesome? Especially YOU. White warrior. Just who are you to defy my lord?"

"I am Kamen Rider... Charge." Replied Charge.

"A what?" Caleb responded in confusion.

"No matter who or what you are..." Said Cedric. "You are an insect, much like that boy over here."

"Even insects kill much larger creatures such as you." Replied Charge. "Want to have a go?"

"Not this time." Cedric breathed out a dark cloud that covered the area, blinding Charge and Caleb. As Cedric grips Caleb in his tail as slithers off. "My lord wants me to teach this rebel a lesson in disobedience. But we will engage in combat the next time we meet... so long... Kamen Rider..."

"H-hey! Let me go!" Caleb stuggles.

Charge pulls out a pistol and fires at Cedric through the dark clouds. But as it clears, he and Caleb were gone. "Damn it." They sulked as they looked at the unconscious rebel. "Looks like I have to take him back to the city and head to Earth."

…

Back at the dark castle, Caleb was tied to a stone table with restraints. "Wha- What are you going to do to me?"

Cedric in his human form walked around the rebel. "You have committed several crimes towards out one true king, Phobos, and for that. You will be punished."

"If you're going to torture me, I will not sell out my comrades!" Yelled Caleb as he tried to break out of the binds.

Cedric chuckled. "Oh, no. I don't plan to do that." He takes out two objects in each of his hands. In one hand, a strange looking armlet, and in the other, a battery-like object. "I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself for our lord. To become one of his loyal servants..."

"I'd rather die than work under that monster." Growled Caleb.

"But you don't have a choice." Cedrick grinned. "Do you?" He attaches the armlet onto Caleb's arm and puts the battery in it.

 **-LEO-**

Caleb felt his heart beat loudly, as his very inside are getting messed up. He screamed in pain as his body start to change. Fur grew out of his skin, his hands and feet transform into claws, his teeth turned into fang, and his eyes became feline like. In his binds, Caleb was no more, in his place, a lion-like monster roared as it broke out of its restraints.

Cedric laughs. "Perfect... Just look at the rebels' faces when their precious leader has become a mindless Beast, serving our true lord." He looked at the Lion Beast. "Now... head to Terra. And find the missing heir, and retrieve her."

The Lion Beast roars to the sky.

…

Will, Irma, Tananee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin stood under a highway, with Will looking at the crystal amulet after testing out its capabilities. "This is all too new to me. About this planet called Meridian, about this Phobos guy is planning to take over all of the worlds, about us being Guardians, and our new powers. I never thought that we'll get know anything like this."

"But hey." Replied Irma. "Seeing is believing. But still though, you have a point." She looked at Hay Lin in a pile of boxes. "I really wonder that why now that your grandmother would reveal this to us and expect us to take it like it's nothing."

"Yeah..." Hay Lin gets up. "I wonder too."

"Uh, guys." Said Tananee as she pointed at something. "What is that?"

Cornelia replies as she looks at the direction Tananee's pointing at. "What was- wha-!?"

They see a portal before them that came out of nowhere. And out of it, the Lion Beast came through to meet the frightened girls.

"And what is THAT!?" Exclaimed Hay Lin.

"Does your grandma talk to us about something like this!?" Asked Irma.

"No!" She replied.

The Lion Beast came closer as Tananee grips Will, "Hey change us back! Fast!"

As Will was about to use the amulet, several shots were fired at the Beast. The girls turned around to see Sharyn, holding a pistol that is aimed at the monster.

"Ms. Cathode!?" Said Will surprised.

"Why are you doing here!?" Exclaimed Cornelia.

"Get out of here." Said Sharyn. "Let me handle this creature. I've dealt with its kind before. Now go!"

"Sorry Teach, but..." Replied Irma. "We can handle ourselves."

"Well." Sharyn looks at her. "So can I."

"I don't think that a gun will take out this... thing." Said Tanalee. "Just run! You don't have to take this for us!"

Sharyn sighes. "Looks like you're not leaving no matter what I tell you. I guess I have no choice but to use this." She takes out the device.

"What is that?" Hay Lin pointed at it.

"I think it's a... radio?" Said Cornelia.

Sharyn places the device on her waist as it forms a belt around it. She flips open a part of the device that has two holes in it. Sharyn takes out two white batteries and slides them in the holes.

 **-Neutral!/Neutral!-**

She closes the box as it says:

 **-Full Charge!-**

The Beast and the girls stared at the woman as she flips the switch on the left side of her device as to its middle position.

"Henshin." Sharyn flips the switch down.

 **-Max Power! Neutral!-**

A white light envelops her and as it dissipates, it reveals a dark-grey rider with white armor that has wires and pipes all over it.

"Kamen Rider Charge." She posed. "I feel at 100%!" Charge ran towards the Lion Beast to strike it with her fist that pushes it back. As the beast tried to strike back, Charge leaped and flipped over it to kick it in the back. She brought out her pistol and transformed it into a what looks like a stun baton and placed a battery in it.

 **-Neutral!-**

White electricity came off of it and give the Lion Beast a few whacks and jabbed into its solar plexus and electricity flowed through its body as it roared in pain.

As they fight, the girls stared at them.

"I can't believe it." Will said in awe. "Ms. Cathode is holding out on her own against that thing."

"Is she some sort of superhero?" Said Hay Lin stunned.

"Um, hello?" Replied Irma. "We can hold out by ourselves too, right? Do the thing Will!"

"Oh! Right." Nodded Will as she use the amulet to change the five girls into different forms, in which they looked the adult versions of themselves much to Charge's surprise.

"O-oi!" Said Charge surprised. "Are you Guardians!?"

"Wait." Responded Cornelia. "You know what we are?"

She was hit as the Lion Beast swung its fist into Charge's torso as she was flown back.

"Ms. Cathode!" Exclaimed Tananee.

"Alright, fire!" Yelled Will.

"What, me?" Tananee pointed to herself in confusion.

"Everyone!" Shouted Will as the rest of the girls pour their energy into a pinkish ball light that Will formed and fired at the Lion Beast.

"Good job, girls." Said Charge as she gets up. "Now let me have a bit of payback." She flipped the toggle switch on the left side of her device on their waist to middle position. And they turned the knob on the device.

 **-OverCharge!-**

They flipped the switch back down.

 **-Neutral Charged Finish!-**

Her foot becomes covered in white electricity as the Lion Beast charged at her. Charge turned her back at it and swung her leg for the back of her heel to hit the Beast in the side of its head as he was flown back to the ground and roared its last as it exploded. As the dust clears, Caleb is lying on the ground with the Beast Battery beside him.

Charge walks towards Caleb as a portal open again as Cedric popped out and grabs Caleb along with the battery. "So this one needs more work..." Growled the naga.

Charge changes her stun baton into a pistol and fires at Cedric. "Get the man out of that monster's hand!" Shouted Charge to the girls as they nodded and fired their energy at Cedric as he screams in pain and then goes back in the portal. "No!" Yelled Charge. "… Looks like we have no choice..." She turned towards the girls. "Close the portal, now! Before he comes back!"

"How?" Hay Lin shouted back.

"Use your energy on it!" Charge continues to fire at Cedric. "Hurry!"

The girls use the last of their power to close the portal. Charge changed back into Sharyn and kicks the ground. "Damn it!"

The girls change back and walked towards their science teacher. "Umm... Miss Cathode?" Asked Irma. "What was that?"

"Yeah." Said Cornelia. "Care to explain?"

"First, let me ask you this." Replied Sharyn as she pointed at Will's amulet. "That is the Heart of Kardrakar. Why do you have it?"

"You know what this is?" Will held up the amulet. "Just who are you?"

Sharyn sighs. "I'll tell you everything. Let me start off with this, I'm not really from here. Well, not from this world that is."

"Wait..." Said Tananee. "So that means..."

"Not here." Sharyn stopped her. "We made quite a lot of noise here. So we to speak about this privately somewhere else."

"I think I know a place." Replied Hay Lin.

…

Everyone in as Hay Lin's home as they sit around the table with her grandmother, Yan Lin pouring them tea.

"Let me get this straight." Said Cornelia, trying to process what Sharyn said. "You are from the very planet Hay's grandma talked about earlier today, not only that, you came to Earth to become a teacher for cover?"

"Yes. And built this device which I call it, The Charge Driver." Replied Sharyn. "It allows me to increase my physical capabilities along with other perks with these." She held up batteries that looks like a crystal in casing in her hand. "I call them Elemental Batteries. The reason why is that I call them so is because it contains the essence of an element."

"That is strange... technology hasn't been introduced to Meridian." Said Yan Lin. "How do you have the knowledge to build it?"

"Well, I used to have a mentor that said she was an engineer or something like that." Replied Sharyn. "She took me in and gained that knowledge."

"Who was your mentor?" Asked Tananee. "Does she have a name?"

"Well..." Sharyn became silent for a moment. "I don't think it's the right time to talk about it. Maybe in the later future."

"I understand." Said Hay Lin. "But what with that lion creature that attacked us? Grandma, does anything like that exist in Meridian?"

"No." Her grandmother shook her head. "In fact, this is the first time I've heard of such a thing."

"Actually, they are developed recently." Replied Sharyn. "They are called Beasts, they are when people that had these armlets and put in batteries that are called Beast Batteries. They are similar to my Elemental Batteries, but they hold the essence of various animals, hence the fact they transform them into a monstrous version of that animal that the Beast Battery corresponds to."

"That... that's wrong!" Exclaimed Will. "Who would do such a thing!?"

"Well... Phobos. For starters." Replied Sharyn.

"You seem to know a lot about these... Beasts and all the such." Asked Irma. "You said you're originally from Meridian, right? Then how did you have this much information about this?"

Sharyn went silent again. "Well, for the creation of the Beasts... you can blame on me."

"What?" Said Will shocked.

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Cornelia.

"It is because it was my project that Phobos himself greenlighted." Finished Sharyn. "For I used to work under him."

Everyone was in shock about what Sharyn has just said. She was the one there are the Beasts are created. The one who had used to work for Phobos. There were mixed emotions of terror, anger, and disgust for what that... hero has done.

...

 **Yes, I already made a twist in the first chapter. Probably sloppy as a Shayamalan Film. But I digress, I had a hard time with this for not having much memory about the show, so tell me what i should improve on.**

 **See in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Time for A Switch**

"You... you used to work for that guy!?" Exclaimed Irma. "Not only that, you made _literal_ monsters for him, out of _people_!"

"Yes. I have." Replied Sharyn. "The Beast Batteries and the armlets are of my creation, and with Phobos' resources. You have every right to be angry."

"And how we could be so sure that we can trust you!?" Yelled Cornelia. "For all we know, you could be a spy for him!"

"Cornelia, calm down." Said Will.

"No, I will not!" She replied. "And plus, it's also your fault for messing things up! If it weren't for you-"

"Enough!" Shouted Sharyn and they went silent. "I am aware of what I've done. And aware of the fact that I won't be forgiven."

"So... you were forced to?" Asked Will.

"Actually, no." Replied Sharyn. "It was an idea I had thought up. Phobos just only showed interest in it for it will create an army of loyal super soldiers for him, and pooled resources into my project."

"And those resources are Meridian test subjects." Hay Lin said grimly.

Sharyn sighed. "Not going to lie, but yes. I had experimented on those people, and some with less than successful. And from my experiments, I created over a thousand beast batteries and armlets in the same number before I left."

"Ok..." Said Taranee nervously. "What made you leave?"

"Well..." Sharyn trailed off. "I kinda want to work on other projects beside the Beast Project. But Phobos insisted that I should keep on making Beasts for him. Believe me, I tried to convince him on letting me work on different experiments."

"Such as?" Asked Will.

Sharyn gave a list. "Well, I wanted to recreate the black plague to see how it works, making cyborgs out of corpses to reanimate them, make clones of others, etc... Oh! And also reinventing the Segway."

"Ok..." Irma gave it some thought. "Did you even know how objectively EVIL you are!?"

"What I was taught," Replied Sharyn. "There is no such thing as good or evil, only right and wrong decisions, and only you choose what's right or wrong."

"Oh my god..." Said Taranee shaking. "You are a literally insane!"

"I prefer, 'differently rational'." Corrected Sharyn.

"Either way, you have no regard for others as long you get to continue your experiments!" Yelled Cornelia, slamming her hands on the table. "I say we should kill you right now!"

"Don't do that." Sharyn raises a hand. "First of all, you won't beat me because you just got your powers today, correct? Secondly, I know the ins and out of that of Phobos' castle, and the third thing, I know how to deal with Beasts, you know, since I created them. And lastly, I will give a 100 in all of your assignments. So, you basically need me alive."

The girls went silent for a while. And then Irma spoke up. "I... guess it's best to keep Ms. Cathode alive... I really don't want to fail her classes, especially after her... confession."

"Are you kidding me Irma!?" Yelled Cornelia. "What she had done, it's inhuman!"

"Calm down, young child." Finally said Yan Lin. "I heard what Sharyn has to say, she admitted her crimes, and is willing to atone for them." She turned to Sharyn. "Do you?"

"Well, I do want to erase the Beast Project." Replied Sharyn. "And I sorta DID went too far on it..."

"See?" Smiled Yan Lin. "She wants to help others despite her past."

"Fine." Cornelia sits down. "But we're keeping an eye on you, _Ms. Cathode_..."

"And I will do the same." Replied Sharyn. "You are my students after all."

"I am still a bit iffy about the fact we Phobos' former mad scientist as a teacher." Commented Taranee.

…

At the dark castle in the throne room. "Cedric." Phobos called out for him. "Report." As he said that, Cedric slithered into the room and transformed back into his human form before his master.

"I've succeeded in retrieving the rebel leader." Bowed Cedric. "But I was ambushed by the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Phobos repeated his words as he asks. "Aren't they elderly now?"

"Yes, but it seems that now they are now young women." Replied Cedric. "And I have not yet finished with my report. It seems that warrior who calls themselves, 'Kamen Rider', in on Terra as well. They ambushed me as well when I went through a portal."

"Hmm..." Phobos rubbed his chin. "So, the Heart of Kandrakar has been passed down to a new generation. This could be troublesome for my plans, and that Rider... they are growing to become a nuisance. They must not impede my plans on the retrieval my sister." Then he feels a presence outside the door and sighs. "Vlad, Anasazi... come on in."

Two people came into the throne room, a tall, pale, one-eyed man with black hair in a dark clock with red coloring inside, and a white lavender long-haired pale woman in a kimono went into the throne room. The came up to Phobos and bowed. "My lord."

"Yes, yes, I'm your lord," Phobos rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering that me and Anasazi will aid Cedric in the mission to retrieve your younger sister." Said Vlad. "By taking care of that Rider that Cedric has spoken of."

"I don't need your help, Vlad." Cedric replied coldly.

"But I want to aid my superior, whom he is lord Phobos' right hand man." Replied Vlad.

"As do I." Anasazi hangs her head. "If I serve you, I will serve my one true king, Phobos. And nothing else will make me happier~"

Phobos shudders slightly as he hears that. "Fine... Anasazi, you can capture more rebels to turn them into Beasts."

"The same ones that horrid woman created?" Replied Anasazi. "You should dispose of them when you had the chance, she betrayed you, my lord."

"You doubt my authority?" Phobos raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not!" Replied Anasazi. "It's just that woman-" She felt her body felt stiff as she was lifted in the air.

Phobos, with his finger, levitated Anasazi. "Even if Sharyn became traitor to my rule, at least her experiments prove useful to me, as she left a vast number of tools to create the Beasts and some of her notes. So, let me ask again. Do you. Doubt. My. Authority?"

"N-no my lord! Forgive me!" Choked Anasazi as Phobos dropped her.

"Good." Said Phobos. "Now go."

"Yes, sir." Bowed Anasazi as she left the room.

"Now you, Vlad." Ordered Phobos. "Cedric mentioned about a portal to Terra. Use it to find a girl."

"Yes, sir." Replied Vlad. "Which one you want me to find?"

Phobos used his magic to make a screen to show Will's face. "This one. She wields the Heart of Kandrakar. The new leader of the new generation of Guardians. Bring her, and the Heart to me."

"I will do so, sir. I'll be off immediately." Vlad stands up.

"Cedric." Said Phobos to him. "Show Vlad the way to the portal. And come back here, I have an assignment soon after."

"Yes, my liege." Cedric stands up and left with Vlad.

The two went out the room and into the hallway. "You should've kept your jealousy in check, Anasazi." Said Cedric.

"It's just that... that woman doesn't deserve to be at lord Phobos' side!" Grunted Anasazi. "So what if she was the smartest person in Meridian! I should have lord Phobos' attention, not her!"

"Calm down." Said Vlad. "Sharyn turned traitor, at least you won't see her in this castle ever again. And besides, what did you ever do around here?"

Anasazi pauses for a moment. "Well... uh..."

"She has made the Beast Project that gave us a considerable edge in our forces," Continued Vlad. "And what do you do? Bark orders at the guards and go to your room to have fantasies about you and Phobos." And he finished that with a disgusted tone in his voice.

"Hey!" Yelled Anasazi and then quietly said. "It's only on Thursdays though..."

"So, if you want to be actually useful," Said Cedric. "Then do as our lord told you to and capture more rebels."

Anasazi sighs. "Fine. Guess I'll head outside." She changes herself into a spiderlike form with her upper half of her body that is normal and the lower half is a body of a spider, clothes are just a leather rag covering her chest and pelvis area, and her lavender hair has turned black. She stands up straight and walks off on her long spider legs and starts grumbling.

"Shall we go?" Asked Vlad.

"Yes, we must not fail our lord." Replied Cedric as they head down the hallway to the outside.

…

At the Sheffield Institute, Sharyn was in the teacher's lounge during lunch, pouring coffee into her mug, which has an image of the chemical formula of caffeine. She takes one look on the image, and then chuckles. Sharyn heads out the door and into the hallway to her classroom, she stops in her tracks and turns around and sighs. 'Those girls are following me.' She thought. 'Oh well, let them have their fun. Besides, they have my class next.'

The classroom was quiet and the students are looking at their teacher, writing a formulaic equation, taking about momentum. They have to pay attention or else they'll get Sharyn's assignments, which no one wants to have, they even pity poor Uriah. Maybe. However, the recently made Guardians are staring at her for a different reason. For they knew that she was a Rider... and the dark king Phobos' former underling.

'I do not like this...' Thought Cornelia. 'What is she even doing here, acting as a teacher? For what's she done and capable of, why she decided to be our science teacher? Is it for cover? Is it because she wants to lure people into a false sense of security? I don't know for sure, but _Ms. Cathode_ is up to something, and I'm going to find out.'

"Now." Sharyn taps on the board with an unfinished equation written on it. "What is the solution for this problem? If anyone knows the answer, raise your hand." She looks around to see no one's hand is raised and sighed in disappointment. "It's ok to be wrong, you are here to learn, so can anyone, with the best of their ability, answer this problem?" Still no hands are raised. "Really? Alright. Guess I choose one of you at random."

'Is that what my mentor thinks about me when she first took me under her wing?' Sharyn thought.

…

Caleb opens his eyes and look around to see that he is in a dark pit.

"You awake, yes?" Said a voice nearby.

Caleb gets up quickly. "Ah! Who's there!?"

A small goblin-like creature walks outs of the shadows. "No need to get so hostile, yes? Blunk don't want to hurt you, yes?"

"So... Blunk is your name?" Asked Caleb.

"Yes, Blunk is Blunk." Nodded Blunk as he tosses over a key. "Blunk believes this is for your chains."

"Oh, uh... thanks?" Caleb catches it. "Where did you even find it?"

"A big blue guy threw down here while inside bread." Replied Blunk as he held up a loaf of bread with a bite mark that he made. "The metal key does not go well with bread. You think so too, yes?"

Caleb uses the key to free himself from his restraints and looks up. "Guess I'll have to climb out."

"Oh, no." Blunk shakes his head. "Don't do that. Those scary monsters made by scary lady is roaming around."

"Sharyn." Caleb grimaced. "She created those monsters for Phobos. And I found out she turned my friends into those... things! And I was turned too... then... what just happened to me?"

...

Will was walking home through and alleyway after stalking her science teacher for a while with her friends, or at least she thinks so, and discussing about picture day tomorrow. She sighs and stood in her place to look up to the night sky. However, what she doesn't realized that something was behind her, lurking up to her.

"So..." Said a deep raspy voice. "You are the new leader of the Guardians..." Will shots her head back to see a large reddish thin cyclops creature with bat wings, looming over her. She quickly searches her body to find the Heart, but she realizes that she had it in her bag. But she doesn't have the others around to fight alongside her.

"Crap!" Will cursed as she was grabbed and held up by the bat monster.

"Hmm..." The creature looks at her with his one eye. "You don't seem like much... You are just a little girl..."

Will shivers at the sight of seeing her own reflection in the monster's eye.

"No matter..." Continued the monster as he asks. "Tell me, where is the Heart of Kandrakar...?"

"I- I don't know!" Replied Will as struggled. She does know where it is, but doesn't want to tell this creature.

"Lies..." Hissed the bat monster as he pulls Will close into his face. "You DO know where it is... I won't ask again... Where is the Heart?" It pauses for a moment as Will stays quiet. "You won't speak? Fine. I bring you to someone who will make you speak."

"N-no!" Yelled Will as she struggle with her bag fallen down to the ground. 'Oh... crap-baskets.'

The Bat Beast took her into the portal with him, leaving behind Will's bag, not knowing that the Heart he's been looking for, is inside it.

…

The next morning, the rest of Guardians are at the Insitute's courtyard, "And you said you don't care about your own image." Cornelia facepalmed at Irma's attire for picture day.

"Look, I'm here, so I have to dress nicely for today." Shrugged Irma. "Besides, you are far more focused about picture day rather than anything else."

"Such as?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, finding out what happened to that boy after the snake thing took him, and help him," Irma replied. "And find out why Ms. C is here in the first place."

"Although, have you seen Will?" Asked Hay Lin. "Her mom called grandma last night, she said that she hasn't come home."

"She is probably lost." Replied Cornelia as Taranee rushed over to her friends.

"Oh, hey Tara, what's up?" Asked Irma.

"What's up..." Panted Taranee. "Is that I found this." She held up Will's bag. "It was laying in the alleyway while I was walking to here."

"Looks like that answered your question." Irma said to Hay Lin.

"Wait, haven't she used that amulet?" She asks.

"I'm guessing whatever took her, it was by surprise." Replied Taranee as she pulled out the Heart out of the bag.

"Then the one who took her..." Said Hay Lin. "Is probably one of Phobos' underlings. Either a Beast-"

"That our dear science teacher created." Commented Cornelia.

"Or that snake monster from few days back." Continued Hay Lin. "Either way, they took her to Meridian."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Said Irma. "Let's get her back!"

"Ok, first, it's picture day. I don't want these clothes to get messy." Responded Cornelia. "And second, why should we bother with her?"

"Because she's our friend?" Replied Hay Lin.

"No, the four of us, are friends." Corrected Cornelia as she twirled her finger downwards. "She is a stranger that you just invited because you felt sorry for her."

"But..." Retorted Irma. "She is supposedly the leader, and the only one to can use the Heart of whatever-its-name-is that make us able to we kick butts with. And if she were to be gone, so..."

"The worlds are in danger." Finished Taranee.

"But why us? We are just kids!" Replied Cornelia. "I never wanted to be a magical warrior that fights evil rulers, I want to live normally!"

"So do the rest of us." Said Irma. "But that Heart, chose _us_. And with our new powers, can we _really_ live normally?"

"As much as I hate to admit." Sighed Cornelia. "You've made good point. Looks like we have to get Will back. But one question. How?"

The amulet lights up and slow floats up in Taranee's hand. "I think it will show us how."

…

"Speak, you little brat!" Anasazi in human smacked Will in the face with a spider leg she grew out of her back. "Where is the Heart!?"

Will was bound to the wall of the dungeons with web silk, her body was bruised and beaten from Anasazi's interrogation. Anasazi made a scowl as she turned around. "I can't believe I have to babysit a child." She grumbled. "Is Vlad even SURE that this kid is the new leader of the Guardians?"

Vlad came in the room. "So, any progress?"

"This girl won't say a word!" Yelled Anasazi. "Are you sure this is the one!?"

"Phobos has shown her image himself." Replied Vlad. "Do you doubt him?"

"N-no!" Said Anasazi. "But she won't don't even tell me where the Heart is."

"Because... you didn't bother to fully check me for it..." Will coughs then gave a smirk. "It was in the bag I dropped. And you didn't even take a look into it." She gave a chuckle before Anasazi gave a slap across her face.

"Cocky brat." Grunted Anasazi and she turned towards to Vlad. "Is this true?"

Vlad paused for a moment. "… I might have been too... _hasty_ in capturing her..."

"For the gods' sake, Vlad." Facepalmed the spider woman. "The reason why you don't the Heart of Kandrakar with you is because you didn't take a look around!? You damn bat!"

"I have one eye!" Yelled Vlad. "What do you expect!?"

"What lord _Phobos_ expects that you will do his orders to the fullest!" Anasazi yells back. "So there no excuse for your incompetence!"

"Says the one who refused to help with the Beast Project because your jealousy with Sharyn!" Vlad yells again.

"You take that back!" Growled Anasazi as they butt heads together.

"Are you two done?" Said Cedric as he entered the room. "So, has the girl told about the location of the Heart of Kandrakar?"

"Why don't _he_..." Anasazi points at Vlad. "Explain what happened?"

"Vlad?" Cedric asks him.

"Well..." Vlad looks down. "As it turns out, it was with her by the time I captured her... but it was in her bag she dropped."

"And you didn't check to see that it's inside?" Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"...no." Replied Vlad quietly.

Cedric take a deep breath. "… Anasazi, take the girl into the pit with the other prisoners. Vlad, come with me."

Vlad quivers a bit as he nervously went out with Cedric.

…

"You WHAT!?" Yelled Phobos.

"F-forgive, my lord." Bowed Vlad as he was sweating. "I was foolish."

Phobos shoots lighting at him as he yells in pain. "The Heart was with her that time! And you just lost it!"

"I'm sorry!" Yelled Vlad as his body was being electrocuted. "I will not make the same mistake again!"

Phobos stops as he calms down and sighs. "No matter... the rest of the Guardians may have found it and will come here to retrieve their leader as we speak." He looks at his right-hand man. "Cedric, check the perimeters in case. And Vlad?" He looks up. "I am giving you one last chance. You and Anasazi watch the new leader and the other prisoners to make sure that they won't escape. Have you gotten that into your skull?"

"Y-yes my lord." Replied Vlad.

"Now go!" Ordered Phobos as Cedric and Vlad bowed and went out of the throne room.

…

At the pit, Caleb is sitting on the ground as Will was dropped from above as he notices and catches her.

"And stay down there until your little friends get here." Said Anasazi from above. "And we'll crush them like bugs they are."

"Like you?" Commented Vlad.

"I AM AN ARACHNID, YOU DAMN BAT!" Responded Anasazi angrily as they went off grumbling.

Caleb and Will went silent for a moment as Caleb spoke up. "Looks like they're gone."

"Yeah..." Said Will as she then recognizes the boy's face. "Wait, are you the one who attack me and my friends a few days ago?"

"I... I think so..." Caleb replies. "And who are you? You don't seem to be a Meridian."

"Well..." Will gets off of Caleb's arms. "You could say I'm the leader of the new generation of Guardians."

Caleb pauses for a moment. "You're kidding me, right? Are you sure you're not pulling my leg here? You seem too young to be a Guardian."

"The Heart of Kandrakar chose me and my friends to be ones." Replied Will. "But, I have no idea why."

"You know about the Heart?" Said Caleb surprised. "Well, then use it to get us out of here."

"Um..." Replied Will nervously. "I don't exactly... have it."

"Why?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"I dropped it when I was captured." Sighed Will.

"Oh..." Said Caleb slumping down. "Did they have it? The one who captured you?"

"Actually, he didn't bother looking into my bag." Replied Will. "I seriously thought he would do that, but no."

"Well, that's good." Caleb sighs with relief as he sat back down. "Anyway, I hope this Charge person will get out. They helped the rebellion and my comrades on several occasions.'

"Must be great person." Replied Will.

"Yeah, they defeat those Beasts made that woman." He said the last word with disgust.

"… Who?" Said Will frightened because she has an idea who that is.

"Her name is Sharyn." Caleb scowls. "Ever since she started working for Phobos, things got harder for the rebellion. She is a monster, especially when I found out where those Beasts of hers are made from."

Will felt a deep pit in her stomach. Because what she thought that her teacher, although she not her least favorite, but at least good one, have done such horrible things. "Do... do you think someone like her will change? If they try?"

"Doubt it." Caleb shot it down. "Sharyn is known to be most insane person, probably more than Phobos. I bet even he draws some lines, that woman has no sense of morality."

"Please don't speak of the Scary Lady in front of Blunk anymore, yes?" Said the goblin-like creature, Will screams in sight of him as he sighs and shrugs. "Looks like girl never seen one like Blunk, yes?"

"What was THAT?" Said Will backing away while pointing at Blunk.

"Don't worry." Responded Caleb. "He's harmless... I think."

"Blunk is not the type to hurt others, yes?" Smiled Blunk.

"...Why is he speaking like that?" Asked Will.

"Don't think about that." Replied Caleb. "We need to get out of here and get back to the rebels."

"Maybe I could speak to the leader about what happened here." Said Will as Caleb stares at her. "What?"

Caleb clears his throat. "You're looking at him."

"Wait." Said Will stunned. "You're the rebel leader!?" Caleb nods as Will groans. "Looks like the situation's worse than I thought. A child having to lead a rebellion, is there no other options?"

"First of all, I'm 15." Replied Caleb. "And secondly... yes, we are on our last ropes."

Will slid her back against the wall.

…

The rest of the Guardians are in a building of an apartment complex with the Heart guiding the way.

"Ok, why are we here?" Asked Cornelia. "And we're following a piece of jewelry?"

"Yes, we are." Replied Irma. "Although, it is strange that the Heart is taking us to place like this. I mean, an apartment complex? I would've thought of it."

"Ok." Stopped Hay Lin in front of a door. "It looks like it wants us to go in here."

"Wait. Are breaking in?" Asked Taranee as the Heart starts thumping on the door.

"Yes." Replied Hay Lin.

"Great, the rock was us to commit a felony." Groaned Cornelia as she puts her hand on her face.

Irma opens the door. "Huh. It's not locked. Strange."

"H-hey." Protested Taranee. "We are not supposed to do something like this. We could get trouble!"

"Less trouble than what happens to Will." Retorted Irma as she heads in. "Come on."

The rest looked at each other and went into the apartment with Irma. As they entered the room, it was a bit messy. Bits of machinery strewn across the floor and there are stacks of paper on a desk. The bed isn't that much tidy either, the sheets aren't even made.

"Wow." Said Irma stunned. "This place is a mess."

"Wait." Hay Lin came over to the desk. "This looks like blueprints for a... motorcycle? And there are some test sheets at the side."

"Let me see." Taranee takes up a piece of paper and looks over it. "This is- I think this is the next science test! It covers what we learned in class!"

"You can't be serious. There's no way this could be the next test-" Cornelia looks over to take a peek. "Oh my god, you're not kidding."

"So... this means..." Taranee trails off.

"This must be Ms. Cathode's apartment." Finished Hay Lin as the group hears a door opening to see their science teacher. The room went silent for a moment until Irma speaks up. "H-hey... Ms. C..."

"I know you guys are following me ever since I told you everything," Replied Sharyn. "But breaking and entering into my apartment not necessary. Unless, you want to know the next test coming up, depending the piece of paper that is in your hands."

"N-no!" Hay Lin raised her hands in protest. "The Heart just took us here, since Will's gone missing."

"That's explains that you four skipped school today." Sighed Sharyn. "And you said the Heart of Kandrakar took you... here?"

The Heart lit up and pointed itself towards a footlocker.

"I can see why it guided you here." Sharyn came over to the footlocker as it formed into an empty doorframe as it creates a portal. The girls jumped back in astonishment. "As you see here, I made an artificial portal to Meridian. How did you think I get in and out of there with ease?"

"That's... that's so cool..." Said Irma stunned.

"You said you made an artificial portal?" Asked Taranee. "So, it can take you anywhere in Meridian?"

"No." Replied Sharyn. "It connects itself to existing portals in Meridian. And go back here in another to Terra, or Earth as you prefer. But it doesn't take me back here. I'm planning to fix that however."

"Then there's no time to waste." Said Hay Lin, "We have to save Will! She is probably at Phobos' castle!"

"In that case..." Smiled Sharyn as she types in numbers on the side of the artificial portal. "I'll take you to another artificial portal I made in my old lab, when well... you know."

"Looks like we can get into the castle without hassle." Smiled Irma.

"Not really." Replied Sharyn. "There may be guards and Beasts going around. And there may be some in the dungeons. Phobos may have some of his higher-ranking officers there. He's smart, well, not smart as me, by the way."

"Ok, enough with the brag-a-thon and just take us there." Groaned Cornelia.

"If you insist." Sharyn finished up in inputting the coordinates. "But be warned. My old lab is filled with things that will be... not for the faint of heart."

"Well!" Said Irma as she was about to jump in. "Better prepare myself! See ya at the other side!" She hopped through the portal as the others follow, and the folds back into is footlocker shape.

…

At the dark castle in Sharyn's old lab, the girls looked at the horrifying sight of Sharyn's previous experiments. There are vats aligned against the wall, and in them, men and women with animal parts in random places, suspended in liquid. At the other side, there are cages filled with near-starved incomplete Beasts laying on the floor.

"Oh dear." Said Sharyn nonchalantly. "Looks like no one fed them after I was gone."

The girls fell at their knees, Hay Lin stared at them in horror, as Irma held the sides of her head, while Taranee vomited on the floor.

"What the hell..." Cornelia starts screaming. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS THIS!?"

"The entirety of the Beast Project." Replied Sharyn. "Yeah... I think I went too far into this..."

"You think!?" Yelled Cornelia. "Understatement of the FREAKING century!"

"Come on." Sharyn starts to walk away. "I know where the dungeons are."

Irma stops her by putting her hand on her shoulder. "But first... tell me..." Sharyn looks back at her to see Irma's eyes with unbridled fury. "Do you regret doing ANY of this?"

Sharyn stares at her for a minute. "I do. But for a reason that you're not thinking of." Sharyn shrugs off Irma hand and went out of the room. "Well? Aren't you here to save your friend?"

…

They walked down a dark hallway in to the corridors of a dungeon underground. Sharyn stopped in her track and raised her arm to stop the rest of the group as well. She places her back against the wall as the group hears two voices.

"I can't believe that we are here for guard duty over two runts and a Passling." Grumbled Anasazi.

"At least you are doing something rather than lounging around in your bedroom." Replied Vlad.

"You're here because you are stupid enough to get the Heart from that girl even though it is on her!" Yelled Anasazi. "…I really hope the rest of the Guardians come here. I'm getting antsy."

Nearby, the group hid from them, "Ok, who are those two?" Whispered Irma.

"The one-eye's Vlad and the woman's Anasazi." Replied Sharyn. "They are Cedric's, or the snake-man as you call him, brown-nosing subordinates. Vlad is strong, but incompetent, and Anasazi is sly and intelligent, but she has a non-existent temper. She hates me for some reason."

"It's because of your experiments?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow.

"No." Sharyn said flatly as they went silent.

"Ok..." Said Taranee. "So, how do we get them out of there?"

"Leave it to me." Replied Sharyn as made a grin. "I know them personally. And they would hate to see me."

Sharyn tosses a stone into the hallway as the two hears it. "Who's there?" Anasazi turned to the direction of the sound as Sharyn walked out. "YOU..."

"Hey, Anasazi, still having those fantasies about Phobos in your bedroom?" Smiled Sharyn.

"I WILL END YOU." Yelled Anasazi and then she smiled. "And I have full permission to do so." She shifted into her Spider Beast form as Vlad changes into his Bat Beast form.

"Heh-heh." Sharyn starts to run. "See ya."

"GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Anasazi as she and Vlad gives chase.

"Ok, looks like she's distracting them," Said Hay Lin as they passed by the girls. "Let's get Will out."

The others nod as the went in the dungeons.

…

Sharyn stopped at in the middle of the hallway as her pursuers catch up with her.

"Oh, did you get tired?" Smirked Anasazi. "Or do you accept your fate?"

But Sharyn gave a different response in a form of a question of her own. "How you wondered why I left? You know, how would make an amoral person such as I, and I admit it, leave? Is it to escape her employer? Not really. Is it that she finally felt sorry about her test subjects? Definitely not. Is it her own, personal, morals? Maybe."

"Stop dragging this on and tell us what are you getting on!?" Yelled Vlad.

"You see..." Replied Sharyn. "I may have the lack morals, but there is one thing that I can't forgive for. Disrespect."

"If THAT was the case, then you would be disrespecting Lord Phobos by betraying him." Growled Anasazi.

"But his disrespect dwarfs my own." Retorted Sharyn. "Was it not he who took Meridian by force, even if that he did not earn it? Was it not he forced everyone into submission? All I did was leaving him. But he had also disrespected something of mine that I refuse to forgive him for. My passion for science."

"Oh." Scoffed Anasazi. "It that it? You betrayed him for hurting your feelings for not approving your 'ideas'? To be fair, your clone proposition was pretty messed up. I can barely sleep after that for a week."

"It's not it." Replied Sharyn. "It is because he spit on my passion that was also my mentor's before she died. She wanted to go beyond the normal limitations of nature, and she passed on her knowledge onto myself. So I will do the same. But the other Meridians fear this knowledge and shun it, and when Phobos took me in to work under him, I first thought his praises meant he understands my passion. But it is just fabrications to exploit me, so... yes. I am utterly upset." Sharyn glares at them. "So if I will fight you for in the name of my mentor, who gave her life in raising me, so be it!"

Anasazi starts to laugh. "Are you serious, you betray us because of a dead old woman's 'passion'? And I here thought you were smart, Sharyn." Guards swarm in to surround her. "But now, you die here. Like the traitor you are."

"And that's where you're wrong." Smiled Sharyn. "Let me give you another question. Have you wondered why that when I left, that armored individual showed up to fight against your Beasts?"

"Now that you think of it..." Vlad rubbed his chin.

"Vlad, not now!" Yelled Anasazi and then turned towards Sharyn. "Fine. I'll bite, why did that 'Rider' showed up after you've left?"

Sharyn chuckles as she held up the Charge Drive. "Surprise."

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Anasazi screamed in fury.

"Also, I used myself as a distraction to draw you out here so the other Guardians can save their leader." Grinned Sharyn as she placed the Driver on her waist. "And you dug yourself deeper when you brought most of the guards here."

"You cheeky bitch." Anasazi twitched her eye as she realizes this. "Guards! Half of you, go to the dungeons to apprehend the Guardians!" She commanded. "And the rest of you... Kill the traitor! I want her head!"

Sharyn flips open the Driver to slide in two Batteries and closes it.

 **-Neutral!/Neutral! Full Charge!-**

She flips the switch into middle position as it plays its jingle, and she yells, "Henshin!" then flips it down.

 **-Max Power! Neutral!-**

A white light envelops Sharyn and dissipates to reveal Charge's form. "Kamen Rider Charge." She brings out her weapon that is aptly named the Charge GunBaton. "I feel at 100%!" She ''charges'' at the guards with her weapon in hand.

…

Taranee in her Guardian form blasts fire to push some guards out of the room with the others coming up from behind.

"Nice one, Tara." Said Irma.

"There's not many guards here." Noticed Hay Lin.

"Guess we have Ms. Cathode to thank." Replied Taranee.

"Miss who?" Asked Caleb.

"Oh! Um... she's our teacher." Said Will. "She probably came along with them to help."

"Then I hope she's ok." Smiled Caleb. "She must be a good person." The girls looked at him as if he grew a second head.

"Y-yeah... she is..." Lied Irma.

"Can you guys just tell that-" Said Cornelia annoyed before Will interrupted her.

"ANYWAY," Shouted Will. "WE spent too much time talking. We better leave quickly."

"What about your teacher?" Asked Caleb.

"Believe me," Replied Hay Lin. "She is more capable than you think."

The group ran down the corridor as some more guards give chase behind them. "Ok, how do we get out of here!?" Yelled Will.

"Head to the lab!" Replied Irma in the same tone. "That's how we got in!" She looks back at Will and Caleb. "But... prepare yourself for what you two are going to see. It is NOT pretty."

"Since is that woman's lab." Growled Caleb. "I know it won't."

Will became worried. "W-what did you guys see?"

They went silent as they ran until Taranee spoke up. "Something that will scar you for life." Will gulped in fear.

As they kept on running, Cornelia looked back to see the guards are still tailing them. She stopped in her tracks and raised a stone wall to block their way and ran back to catch up with the others. "They won't be chasing us for a while."

"Well," Caleb looked at Will. "Looks like you're not kidding about you being a Guardian and the others are coming to help."

"Do you really doubt me?" Asked Will.

"Not anymore." Grinned Caleb.

"By the way," Said Irma. "Aren't you the boy who got turned into that Lion monster from before."

"I... I think so." Replied Caleb. "My memory's a bit hazy after Cedric put a weird armlet and a strange object on me. But... when that happened, I don't feel like... like myself. I feel my body painfully change, warped into something... not human. After that, I blacked out."

"Oh boy..." Irma gave a sweat drop, "You will NOT like what we're going to tell you."

Anasazi was flown into the hallway, crashing into a wall with Vlad crashing on her. "D-damn you..." Growled Anasazi as Charge walked out of the cloud of dust.

"It's- it's them!" Exclaimed Caleb. "They are here to help us!"

"You know her?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Wait, they're a she? Anyway, she, helped me and the rebels on fighting off the Beasts." Replied Caleb.

"Wait..." Groaned Anasazi as she pushed Vlad off her. "SHE, helps you?" She looked at Charge, "And you are willing to help the rebels? How the mighty have fallen. You do know you are fighting a losing battle?"

"It's a no longer a losing battle since now I'm here." Replied Charge.

"Not necessarily..." Hissed a voice from behind, Charge looked back to have a tail swung at her she jumped back to dodge it. "Never thought that you will break in here, under our noses..." Said Cedric and then looked at Anasazi and Vlad. "And you're supposed to keep watch on the prisoners. And now they are here, escaping. Where were you?"

"C-Cedric! Let me explain!" Vlad shook with fear as he pointed at Charge. "The reason why we left our post is because we're trying to capture this traitor! And you won't believe who she is. She's-"

"Enough!" Shouted Cedric. "You will explain to Phobos after this." He looks around to see that the group that consists of a rebel leader, five Guardians, and a Rider are gone. "Damn it! They ran away!" He glares at his subordinates. "Find them!"

"I-I think they are heading to the old lab!" Replied Anasazi.

"Then we have no time to waste!" Ordered Cedric. "Get them!"

"Yes sir!"

…

The group when into the lab as Caleb and Will witness the horrors in the lab.

"Wha-What is this!?" Screamed Will in fear.

"That... that monster!" Growled Caleb. "Sharyn will not get away with this!"

"*Ahem*." Charge clears her throat. "If you want about someone behind their back," She flips the switch on her Driver up to reveal the monster herself. "You can just have a talk with them right here."

"Y-YOU'RE THAT RIDER!?" Exclaimed Caleb. "And... the one who had been helping us, is also the one who made our lives hell at the same time!?"

"The one who is giving you hell is Phobos." Replied Sharyn.

"And YOU are helping him!" Yelled Caleb and gestures his hand towards her experiments. "By making all of this! Why!?"

"I'll tell you later." Replied Sharyn as she typed in commands into the artificial portal. "But first, we have to escape to Terra."

"Then what should we do with this place?" Asked Taranee.

Sharyn went silent until she replied, "Blow it up."

"What?" Taranee said confused.

"Blow this place up," Repeated Sharyn. "Burn it or whatever. I want this place to be gone." She looked back at the others. "I am done with the Beast Project anyway."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Cornelia as she grew roots from the ground to destroy the vats, the others nodded as Taranee burns the equipment. Caleb came up to the test subjects with a sword he just picked up. "Don't worry. I will free you." Caleb shudders as he raised his blade to cut them down.

Irma used the liquid from the vats to block the door as Hay Lin used her wind to freeze the water to shut that said door. Will used her powers to shoot pinkish lighting at the other equipment.

"Ok, it's time to go." Sharyn finishes up as the artificial portal opens. And then Cedric, Anasazi and Vlad went through the door and busts down the ice.

"You are not getting away..." Hissed Cedric.

"Hurry!" Sharyn yelled at the others. "Get in!" They did so and jumped into the portal.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here... traitor." Said Cedric to Sharyn.

"Well, call me whatever you like." Replied Sharyn. "But tell this to Phobos;" She sticks out her thumb and pinkie and raised up beside her ear. "Call me." She walked into the portal as everything blew up around them, along with the artificial portal.

…

"Caleb, stop!" Yelled Will.

"Give a good reason not to kill you here right now!" Glared Caleb as he raised his sword towards Sharyn's neck.

Sharyn sighs. "I am fully aware of what I've done. And I am also aware about the fact that no one will forgive me for my actions, I don't expect them to. But hear me out."

"Why should I?" Said Caleb in an angry tone. "You used your fellow Meridians as test subjects for your twisted experiments, and you made them into monsters! Well, I'm going to end this nightmare, once and for all."

"Well, you need me." Sharyn closed one eye. "When I created the Beasts, I can also can defeat them and shut it down all together. Starting with blowing up my lab, remember? So, I'll do you a solid and help you and your rebellion by supplying you with equipment to aid you in your fights. And fight off the Beasts as Charge." Caleb slowly lowers his blade. "Looks like I have your attention. Anyway, I will help you overthrowing Phobos, in one condition."

"What is it?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"Let me stay here to be their teacher." Sharyn looks at the girls. "People will start to wonder what happen to one of their staff if they were suddenly turn up to be murdered. Besides. Some of them REALLY need to catch up with their academics."

"Hoo boy..." Irma grinned nervously.

"...Well, her classes are not that bad..." Said Taranee. "They are actually kinda helpful."

"If she won't do anything like... _that_ , ever again," Added Hay Lin. "Then it's ok..."

"So..." Will looks over towards Cornelia, "What do you think?"

Cornelia gave it some thought. "Fine. But just so you know." She glares at Sharyn. "I still don't trust you."

"That makes two of us." Added Caleb.

"By the way, do you need a place to stay?" Hay Lin asked him. "My grandma can help you with that."

"I guess." He replied. "I really need a rest after today. And after..." Caleb glares at Sharyn. "That."

"See you all tomorrow." Said Sharyn.

"It will be Saturday tomorrow." Corrected Irma.

"I know." Replied Sharyn. "There is a lot I would like to discuss to you about. So, get plenty of rest."

Everyone except Sharyn went out of her apartment and she sigh. "I have made quite a mess, have I?"

…

"So... is this true?" Phobos rubbed his chin.

"Yes sir," Anasazi hangs her head. "The Rider known as Charge, was the betrayer Sharyn Henderson, sir."

"And before she left, she said... call her... or something." Added Vlad.

Phobos let out a groan as he laid back on his throne and place his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Of course, she would do something like this. She is more insane than I am. And that is saying something. I'll your blunder for leaving your post, for now." He looks at his right-hand snake man. "Cedric, I believe you have something to show them."

"Yes, my liege." Bowed Cedric as he turns towards Anasazi and Vlad. "After Sharyn left, I manage to finish up some the armlets with the best out her notes and allow our troops to reach a new form."

"Really?" Anasazi gained interest.

"Observe." Cedric placed an armlet on his right arm and inserted a battery into it.

 **-Naja-**

His body transformed into a humanoid shape of his snake form with face-mask covering his nose and motuh, although he still has his legs instead a tail, and the tail is a tail coat behind him.

"And this is useful because?" Asked Vlad.

"Because." Said Cedric. "It is more maneuverable and slightly more powerful than our true forms. This can even handle Charge. Plus, it can retain the minds of those who use it, there are a few side effects here and there, but they are minor."

"That's amazing." Anasazi said in awe. "With these, we can use them on our own troops to crush the rebellion?"

"Of course." Smiled Phobos, "Even after her betrayal, her work is still useful to me. Tell me to thank her the next time you cross paths with her."

…

 **Sorry it took so long.**

 **Anyway, I want to build Sharyn's character to be a mad scientist archetype with a blue-orange morality, so tell what I should improve on. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelations

-18 years ago-

It was raining in the Infinite City. A woman in a cloak was walking down the streets, until she passes by an alleyway. She had noticed a little girl, sitting against a wall. She looks malnourished and had a dark, pitiful look on her face with her blank green eyes looking at people walking by. The woman walks into the alleyway, crouching down at the girl.

"Are you hungry?" The woman said to a little white-haired girl in rags, offering a loaf of bread. But the girl said nothing. "Don't worry. It's not stale. Nor is it poisonous."

The girl hesitantly takes the bread and then hungrily devours it.

"See? It's fresh." Smiled the cloaked woman. "So, where are your parents?"

The girl went silent. "I never knew them. I was born out here."

"You lived up to this point? By yourself?" Said the woman shocked as the girl nodded. "This is no place for a little girl such as yourself. How about I take you in?"

"Really?" The girl looked up. "No one wants an abandoned orphan."

"I do." Replied the woman. "So, want to come along with me?" The girl nodded slightly. "Splendid! What's your name, young one?"

The girl kept being silent. "I don't have one."

"Ok." Smiled the woman. "How about I call you..."

"Sharyn."

…

-Present-

Sharyn opens her eyes and woke up in her room. She sat up on her bed, putting her hand on her forehead. "Julia... do you think I've the right decision that time?" She shifts her eyes to the side to see a small green individual. "And I never thought a Passling would break into my apartment."

Blunk shot up scared with unfinished gadgets in his arms. "Oh no! Scary Lady woke up!" Sharyn took out her GunBaton from the side and fired at him in which he drops the gadgets and jumped out of the window. Sharyn laid back on her bed and sighed. "What is a Passling doing here anyway?" Then she notices a small object on the ground. Sharyn gets off her bed and went over to pick it up.

"A key?"

…

At the dark castle, Cedric brings a Galhot named Vathek and a commander named Raythor before Phobos in his throne. "My liege, we have some clues on how the rebel leader escaped."

Raythor held up a pair of shackles. "We found these in the pit, sir."

"Either he unlocked it himself," Said Phobos. "Or someone gave him the only key."

"I... I must have dropped it during the battle with the Betrayer, sir." Replied Vathek. "She may have even picked it up."

"Sharyn..." Phobos growls under his breath. "Although, why would SHE take the key? Why does she even want with it?"

"She might want to use it to sneak in the castle anytime she wanted." Defended Vathek.

"I doubt it." Said Phobos. "She is much too intelligent to just take a key for something like that. I know her very well. However, if what you said was true... Cedric. Send a Beast to track her."

"Already on it sir." Bowed Cedric as he gestures his hand for someone to come into the room. A Chameleon Beast walked in with its eyes moving around in different directions. "You, go to Terra and see if the Betrayer has the key."

The Beast nods and disappears as Cedric looks over to Vathek. "Hope that it will be found quickly, or else you'll be thrown into the Abyss." As he says that, Vathek grimaced in fear for what will happen next.

…

"Why do I need clothing that will fit a 300-pound clown?" Caleb asks Hay Lin.

"You need to fit in." She replies as she tailors his clothes in the basement. "After all, at this day and age, you need to wear clothing that will suit the current trend."

"I don't about the current trend, I care about fighting Phobos in Meridian!" He grunts. "And are you saying that everyone dresses like this here?" Caleb raises and eyebrow. "Most Meridians only care about the _practicality_ of clothing, not its fashion sense. And this." He pointing to Hay Lin's design. "Has nothing practical about it what-so-ever. Come to think of it, _Sharyn_ , of all people, at least doesn't wear something like this."

"It's because I don't care for modern trends." Said Sharyn as she walked into the basement. "Not really focused in it anyway."

"Ms. Cathode?" Hay Lin turned her head towards her teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Cathode?" Said Caleb confused. "I thought your last name is Henderson."

"Cathode is a false name I came up with, to hide myself here." Replied Sharyn. "You can't believe how many people named Sharyn here."

"Wait, so Cathode isn't your real last name?" Asked Hay Lin as Sharyn nods. "Huh."

"Anyway." Sharyn reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a key. "A Passling went into my apartment to take some of my stuff, but I drove him away and he dropped this. Caleb, do you know anything about this?"

"Th-That's the key that Vathek gave to me." Replied Caleb. "And you said that a Passling dropped it. Argh... Blunk..."

"Blunk?" Sharyn raises an eyebrow. "So that was his name. And Vathek? One of Cerdric's underlings? Are you saying he helped you?"

"Yes." Nodded Caleb. "He was part of the rebellion to spy on Phobos. We're surprised you've never caught on at the time."

"Well, I was busy with the Project." She shrugged. "And I now understand why he avoids me."

"But..." Said Caleb. "If it's here, then... Vathek is going get caught! Please, if you are willing, bring the key back to him. He was supposed to recover it, but it looks like that pest stole it. So... are you going to help him?"

"I'll try." Sharyn sighs as she turns around to leave. "See you around."

She went up the stairs and Hay Lin turned towards Caleb. "So, what this Vathek guy is like?"

"He's good friend." Replied Caleb. "Despite his monstrous appearance, he's actually a nice guy. I can't say for Sharyn though."

"All this time I thought she was an ok person." Said Hay Lin. "A bit strict, and a bit weird at the times, but she is a good teacher. Despite the lessons she gave are a bit too high leveled for our class."

"Then you have no idea what's she's like back at Meridian." Caleb replied in a grim tone. "She is an insane woman, she is not working for Phobos for money, not even power, but it is so she can conduct her experiments in peace. She has no consideration for others, including her employers. Vathek gave us detail of her experiments regarding to her Beast Project. It was very unnerving."

"She told us what she did." Hay Lin retorted. "She knows what she's done. But she said she is willing to help us and repair the damage she caused."

"Nothing, will repair the damage what Sharyn has done."

…

Sharyn walked down the street, heading towards her apartment. Until she stops in her tracks and looks back. "I know you're following me. Come out and show yourself." Out of alleyway, Will walked out of it. "Sorry, Ms. Henderson, but can you remind me about the project that is coming up. I sorta forgot."

Sharyn smiled. "Sure Will." She walks closer to her. "The next project is about making a presentation on what you just learned in class last week. But let me ask you a question." Sharyn stood a foot away from Will. "I recall telling Hay Lin about my real last name. Can't say the same for you." She then pulled out the GunBaton and placed it on Will's forehead. "So, how did you come to know of it?"

Will reacts by jumping back in an unnatural speed and shifts forms into the Chameleon Beast as it moves its eyes in random directions. "Knew it." Said Sharyn. "A Chameleon Beast. I remember making one of those. Blends in with its surroundings, and shift forms to disguise as other people. A perfect stealth artist." She fires her weapon that hit the Beast in the shoulder as it squelches in pain. "But it makes a poor fighter."

Sharyn takes out her Driver and placed it on her waist, then she flipped it open and inserted two Batteries in its slots.

 **-Neutral!/Neutral!- -Full Charge!-**

"Henshin!" She flips the switch on her Driver down.

 **-Max Power! Neutral!-**

Sharyn became Charge and shift her weapon into its baton form as she inserted a Battery into it.

 **-Neutral!-**

The baton is covered in white sparks as Charge raises it up towards the Beast. "Class is in session." She ran towards the Chameleon Beast as she swung her weapon at it, giving it shocks on every hit. The Beast jumps back and shoots its tongue at her as it latches onto her weapon. "Ok, you're not smart either." Said Charge as she pulls the trigger on the Baton in which it sends white electricity that completely shocks the Beast that makes it let go of Charge's weapon.

"The... key..." The Chameleon makes a raspy voice.

"It can talk?" Wondered Charge.

"Do... you... have... the key...?" It asks.

Charge was confused at first, but she answered as she pulled out the metallic object of her back pocket. "You mean this?"

It opens its mouth and gave out a raspy glee. "How... did... you find it?"

"Does it matter?" Charge asks.

"It matters... to my masters..." It replies.

Charge gave a chuckle as she puts it away. "You want it, come get it."

It rasps and ran forth, it gave a few swings before Charge jabs her weapon into its neck and gave it an electrical charge as it screams in pain. It jumps back forth and suddenly starts to fades into his surroundings. "You're not getting away!" Charge shifts her weapon into its gun form and fired at it. But it was already gone.

Charge lets out a groan and changes back into Sharyn. "Well. Looks like I'll keep on messing with Phobos for a while." Then wondered about something. "The Beasts are still in its beta phase, but how did the Chameleon talk to me? Unless..." She came into a realization. "Looks like Cedric has been going around in my notes. Aww crap..."

…

"Let me guess," Phobos rubbed his temples in frustration. "She kept the key, even if it has no use to her, just to mess with me." The Chameleon Beast nods as Phobos groans. "Sharyn's always like this. Did she say anything about how she found it?" It shakes his head. "For the love of the dark gods, why..." Phobos facepalmed while groaned.

…

Sharyn sat on a bench after buying some coffee. 'Now, how do I bring the key back to this Vathek, while avoiding attention?' She thought. 'After all, Phobos probably beefed up security after that breakout. Now... how do I do it? Hmm...'

She then notices a flashing pink light that is coming out a cave from below. "Hmm... looks like those girls are testing out their powers. I guess I'll check up on them." She walks down a nearby staircase and onto the beach.

Hay Lin was soaring around, laughing, and then landed on the ground in front of the rest of the girls. Taranee makes a ball of fire with her hands and then she suddenly hears a voice. "You girls seem be having fun." In shock, Taranee drops the fireball and went up into smoke on the ground. "M-Ms. Cathode!"

"We're not school," Sighed Sharyn. "You can call me by my first name outside." She takes a look around. "Anyway, I noticed that you are exercising your new abilities. So, I decided to come down here to watch."

"Well, _Sharyn_." Said Cornelia while crossing her arms. "How do we know that you're not here to use this knowledge to defeat us?"

"Because I would've done so already." Retorted Sharyn, "Besides, I'm not here for that. I just want to see that you are capable."

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. C." Said Irma, followed by a response from the white-haired Rider. "Sharyn."

"We are more than capable." She lifted a large blob of water from the river and gave it a shape. "See? I made Cornelia's head! With a broken nose."

The rest of the girls except Cornelia applauded as Sharyn gave a low whistle. "Impressive."

"Why thank you," Irma bowed, "Thank you very much!" But as she loosened her magical grip on the water, it poured down upon her friends and her teacher.

"And there it goes." Sharyn flatly says as she sees fish flopping everywhere as she picked one up. "Hmm. Guess what I'll be having for dinner tonight." She looks at the girls and made a faint sniff. "The hint if that what you're smelling like right now."

The girls groaned as Irma chuckles nervously. "Oops... heh heh..."

"Let me have a go." Smiled Sharyn.

"What? You can do magic, too?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Nah, just to remind you, I'm a woman on science." Sharyn pulls out her GunBaton in its gun form. "And I'll show you my science."

"I think you're wording it wrong-" Commented Taranee before Sharyn interrupts in a tune.

"Woman of science, not woman of grammar~" Sharyn inserted a Battery into the weapon. But this time instead of the usual white ones, it's blue.

 **-Water!-**

She tosses the empty coffee cup and when she fires her weapon, water bolts came out and homed in on the cup, she spun around a bit and the water bolts continue to hit the cup with great precision.

"Homing bullets!" Sharyn held up her gun as the girls are not so impressed.

"Um... that's it?" Asked Will.

"Well..." Sharyn ponders a bit. "That's pretty much it... but I am working on a weapon for it."

"Uh, Sharyn, is you don't mind me asking," Said Taranee. "Why are you around in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah." Replied Sharyn. "I was actually here to think up a strategy in peace to sneak into Phobos' castle since he probably enforced security after the last time we snuck in there. To return a key to one of Caleb's friends that is undercover for the rebels."

"You haven't return it yet?" Said Hay Lin.

"It's what I just said." Replied Sharyn. "I'm still thinking however."

…

As the group went into Hay Lin's home, they discussed about what happened today. "So... what kind are you working on?" Irma asked Sharyn.

"I'm split between a whip and a battle staff..." Said Sharyn. "Or should I do both?"

"Oh, yes!" Irma became excited. "Make it both! And call it... the Whip-Staff..."

"So basically, a long, segmented nun-chuck." Replied Sharyn.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I meant." Irma laughed a bit.

They went inside, to meet Hay Lin's grandmother, "Hey grandma, how Caleb's holding up?" Hay Lin asks, but Yan replies in a grim tone. "He left. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him. I believe he went back to Meridian."

Sharyn sighs as she looks at Hay Lin. "Looks like he's fed up not being in the action. That or he's sick of you making him wear those, quote unquote, 'Hip, Trendy Clothes.'"

"Hey!" Hay Lin exclaimed and then said quietly while crossing her arms. "I was only trying to help him blend in."

"And that is the problem." Explained Sharyn. "He's only here for refuge after being turned into a Beast and imprisoned. Plus, he's the leader of the rebels back at Meridian. It makes since that he would return there. I mean, what would happen if the rebellion were to suddenly left leaderless due to the fact that said leader was here the whole time?"

"...P-Phobos would use it to his advantage to wipe them out..." Hay Lin admits.

"Very good." Said Sharyn, pointing it out. "Now you are starting to see the big picture."

"If that were the case, then he probably found a portal back to Meridian," Taranee thinks for a minute. "Maybe he used your artificial portal?"

"He can't without imputing coordinates," Replied Sharyn. "In which no one but me know of. Maybe..." She headed towards the door. "Better get to my apartment."

"But you just said that he can't use your artificial portal." Said Irma. "What would you do?"

"Find someone who found a portal to Meridian to help Caleb without the use of use of my portal." Replied Sharyn. "He's probably hasn't given up on taking my stuff."

…

Blunk was scrounging around in Sharyn's apartment, to find something that is useful for selling. Until he sees a small white cube and picks it up, he gave a smile in curiosity as he fiddles around with it. And then it unfolds itself to make a shape of a miniature mechanical dog. "Ooh..." Said Blunk in awe. "You are a nice doggy, yes?" As he said that the miniature dog leapt onto his face. "AHH! BAD DOGGY! BAD DOGGY!" He falls over on his back, as he looks up, he sees Sharyn looming over him. "Uh... oh..."

"Knew it." She sighed as he picked him up. "Still haven't given up on stealing my things, aren't you?"

"N-no!" Blunk raises his hands up in defense. "Blunk wouldn't do that, yes? Blunk just taking things Scary Lady don't need, that ok, yes?"

Sharyn crouches down and lowered her hand for the small dog to hop on, as she raised it up, it makes a mechanical bark. "Who's a good boy? Defending this apartment from the scary Passing?" She said to the small dog. "You are! ~" The small dog barks with glee. She then turned towards Blunk with a sly grin. "I have turned up security since your last attempt. So, anyway, if you knew how capable I am, why try to... 'take things that I don't need?' In fact, why did you even come here at all?"

"Blunk smell something towards here." The Passling replies. "Especially that metal box over there." He pointed towards the artificial portal.

"I see..." Said Sharyn. "Do you know a boy that goes by the name Caleb?"

"Oh yes!" Replied Blunk. "He was mad that Blunk have key."

"For what?" Asked Sharyn. "To sell it as a foot-scratcher or something?"

"No." Blunk hesitantly replies as Sharyn raises an eyebrow. "Yes..." He admits.

"You know where Caleb went off to?" Sharyn asks again.

"He want to go back to Meridian, and in return, he give Blunk good stuff." Blunk replies.

"Oh right, Passlings are good portal finders, I forgot." She muttered to the side and turned back at him. "So, where's that portal you took him to?"

"Blunk show you..." Said Blunk as he opens his palms towards Sharyn. "If you give Blunk something of trade..."

Sharyn thinks for a moment as she puts him down. She headed over to her closet to search for something. She came back with a leather pouch and took out a fibrous green object and hands it to him. "There. Now show me the portal. And let me take bring some... help."

…

"You gave that green thing..." Said Cornelia with rising fury. "DRUGS!?"

"I call it 'natural inhalants'." Replied Sharyn as the group went down the rainy streets of Infinite City. "Besides, it's perfectly legal here."

"But still!" Yelled Taranee. "You stashed DRUGS in your apartment! While you are on EARTH, and it is illegal in Heatherfield! I mean, when you still work for Phobos, does he allow you to carry it around?!"

"Yes, actually." Replied Sharyn. "I even grew a whole garden of many species of cannabis back there. Everyone's ok with it, heck, even Anasazi."

…

-Flashback-

"Sharyn, what the heck are you growing there?" Asked Anasazi.

"Pot." Sharyn replies as she was watering some plants.

"...Pots of what?" Anasazi raised an eyebrow

"Pot." Sharyn continues watering and turned to look at Anasazi with a sly grin. "I'm not getting rid of it, you know."

"Are you kidding me?" Anasazi grinned back. "That stuff's great. The question is, are you going to share any of that?"

…

"Oh my god, not only our teacher's a mad scientist," Said Irma laughing. "She's also a pothead."

"You make it sound that they are bad." Sharyn rolled her eyes.

"They ARE bad!" Exclaimed Will.

"Like alcohol. Only to minors." Corrected Sharyn. "Besides, when I looked into the history, it turned out to be racist propaganda against Hispanics. So... blame the bigoted masses."

They went quiet as the rain keeps on pouring.

"So..." Irma tried to change the subject. "Pretty quiet huh? Not many people around."

"Blame the almost non-stopping rain." Sharyn opened her palm as rain droplet fell on it. "It reminds of that day..."

"What?" Will said confused.

"Nevermind." Sharyn shakes her head. "Anyway, Little Green, lead those girls to a nearby trade post for cloaks. They need to hid themselves in plain sight from the guards. I have something to take care off."

"Blunk is Little Green, yes?" Little Green pointed to himself.

"Yes." Sharyn flatly replies.

"Ok, Scary Lady..." Said Little Green as he went towards a different direction. "Follow Blunk."

Sharyn went off away from the group.

…

She went into an old abandoned house, the interior was covered in dust, due to the furniture was literally wasn't touched. "Home, Sweet Home..." Sharyn sighed. She walked into the room, passing by some old photos on the wall. Sharyn went opened a door to a room and opened the closet to see a folded rag on the ground. As she picked it up, it unfolds into a cloak.

"Looks like I'll be borrowing this, Julia."

…

"Sorry, no money, no cloaks." Said the trader.

"How about trade?" Replied Blunk as he held up a used teabag. "Candy on string?"

"That's a teabag." Corrected Hay Lin.

"Candy on string!" Blunk ignores what she said. However, the trader is not buying it, in a figurative and a literal sense. "Oh well." Blunk shrugs as he tosses the teabag into his mouth.

"Any luck?" Asked Sharyn in a cloak as she came up to the group. To the trader, she seemed to be a normal traveler instead of Phobos' mad scientist.

"Well, regarding to the green guy trying to trade a teabag for cloaks..." Irma looks at Blunk and turns back towards Sharyn. "Not much."

"Hold on," Sharyn reached for her back pocket. "Ah, here we go." She held up a pouch of coins and placed them on the counter. "Does this cover the costs?"

"Let's see..." The trader looked through the pouch and take up to fifteen coins out of it and handed the pouch back. "There. Hold on just a moment." He went into his store and returned with a pile of cloaks. "Come again."

…

The group in cloak walked down the raining streets of the city, taking the best out of Blunk's lead. Until they came up to Caleb and his friend and fellow rebel.

"And you saw the lab?" Asked Aldarn.

"Yes, it was just as awful just like Vathek described..." Replied Caleb. "For what have been through, they don't deserve it."

"When we find the one responsible," Aldarn clenched his fist. "We'll take her down, and bring her to justice."

"How exactly?" Said Sharyn as she came up. "By imprisoning me? Exiling me? Or..." She takes off her hood. "Executing me?"

"You!" Aldarn raised his bow at her.

"Stop..." Caleb raised his arm to stop him. "As much as I hate it, she working with us. For now." He glares at Sharyn. "Hello... Sharyn."

Sharyn sighs as she shrugged. "Look, you and your rebellion can decide what they want to do with me after you guys overthrow Phobos."

"Still. I don't like it." Aldarn glares at her.

"You don't have to." Sighed Sharyn. "It's best for us to work together. Despite our grievances."

"Anyway, have you returned the key to Vathek yet?" Asked Caleb.

"No, but it looks like Phobos think that I was the one who stole it though." Replied Sharyn.

"What would he think so?" Asked Will confused.

"When I was still working for him, I tease him sometimes." Sharyn laughed a bit. "He probably thinks it is one of my practical jokes."

"And he let you get away with it?" Asked Irma.

"I did not get him that mad." Replied Sharyn. "They are usually minor, so all it does is just annoy him slightly."

"So, this Vathek guy's safe, right?" Hay Lin asks Caleb.

"I don't think so." Replied Caleb. "Even if they think that Sharyn took the key to pull a prank, they will start to wonder how I got the key to get out of my binds."

A lone guard passes by and looked over to see several figures in cloaks. "Hey!" He shouts as he came over. "I don't recognize you. Show me your papers."

Sharyn was a bit amused, so she decided to indulge him by giving her identification papers with a sly smile. The guard takes it up and reads over it. "Alright, you're good to-" He stops to notice the name on the identification paper which is, "Sharyn Henderson."

"Y-you are-!" He shouts in realization as he takes out his cleaver, but in a quick motion, Sharyn jabbed her baton in his jugular.

"Surprise." She grinned as she pulled the trigger that sends shocks into the guard and then he fell to the ground unconscious.

The group was stunned to see at this display. "You are as insane as they say you are." Aldarn spoke up as he pointed at her.

Sharyn turned her body towards him, "I prefer, 'differently rational'."

…

Vathek is in a cell, with Raythor as the guard. "It looks you were about the Betrayer stealing the key under our noses." He said to the undercover rebel. "But that doesn't mean that you're off the hook just yet. We still have to figure out that the rebel leader got out of his chains." He turned towards Vathek. "You know, even if he was a master locksmith, the lock was complex to a point it could be unlocked within several hours. Plus... I have a feeling that you're not telling the truth."

"You have the right not to believe me." Replied Vathek. "Sharyn contributed far more than any other servant of Phobos before she betrayed him. So, I understand your paranoia."

"Well." Sighed Raythor. "Let's see that you aren't a traitor like her. Or else you'll be thrown into the Abyss of Shadows." In Vathek's surprise, he saw Raythor took out a Beast Battery as he twirled it around in his hand.

…

Caleb, wearing the guard's armor as a disguise, escorted a cart full of hay pulled by horse into the castle. The gate guard raised his hand in a stop motion, "State your business."

"I'm here to deliver the cart of hay." Said Caleb in deep voice. "For Phobos' forces."

"Head on in." Replied the guard as he steps to the side to let Caleb and the cart pass him into the castle. Inside, the Guardians and the Rider hopped out of the hay.

"The security is still bad as always." Sighed Sharyn in disappointment. "And I thought Phobos would upgrade it since the last break in."

"But that's a good thing though." Replied Hay Lin.

"I know..." Said Sharyn, lamenting. "But it looks like I was cautious for nothing."

"Well, shall we find this Vathek guy and head on out." Said Cornelia as she went on ahead, scratching herself. "This cloak is itching like crazy." She kept on scratching until she pulled out a small insect, she freaks out a bit as she flicks it off. "Seriously, are these cloaks full of parasites!?"

"Meridian wasn't that well advanced enough to have always clean clothes." Replied Irma. "This seems to be a Medieval setting after all."

"Now I know what our ancestors feel like." Grumbled Cornelia as she continued forward.

"Um, Cornelia," Sharyn tried to stop her. "This isn't the way to the dungeons, it's the way to the-"

Cornelia walked into a large room, filled with guards. "Mess hall..." Sharyn finishes. The guards stopped what they are doing as they looked at the blonde Guardian.

"Aw... sh-" Cursed Cornelia.

"It is an intruder!" Shouted a guard captain. "Battle stations!" They get in a formation while the rest of the Guardians line up beside Cornelia.

"Why are you even going on ahead?" Asked Taranee. "Sharyn knew her way around here, we should've followed her lead."

"Lecture at me later." Replied Cornelia as she takes off her cloak. "We fight now."

"I'm literally itching for a fight since we got here." Grinned Irma as she pulled off hers, as well as the rest.

Sharyn takes out her Driver and placed on her waist, she flips open the Driver and inserted two batteries into it and closes it.

 **-Neutral!/Neutral!- -Full Charge!-**

"Henshin!" Sharyn flips the switch down.

 **-Max Power! Neutral!-**

Sharyn became Charge and took out her GunBaton in her baton form. "I'm feeling at 100%!" She ran forth and whacks some guards with some shocks on hit.

A captain pulls out his crude-looking swords and Caleb pulls out a sword also, then they charged at each other the they clash blades.

Several guards, with weapons raised, ran towards Hay Lin, but she quickly flew up to make them bump into each other as she gave a blast of wind to literally blow them away.

Taranee's hands are engulfed in fire, in which she spun a bit to make a ring of fire at her surroundings. And then uses her flames to expand the ring, pushing the guards away from the heat.

Irma shoots water jets to push back the guard as she makes a large puddle, and then fists out of water shot out of it and uppercuts the guards to send them flying upwards.

Some of the guards close in towards Cornelia until the backs into a table. She gave one look at it and made a smirk as she looked at the guards. She raises the wooden table to make it stand on two legs as it uses its upper legs to knock the guards away from her. Then Cornelia does the same for the rest of the tables.

Will shoots pink lighting at the guards in a chain reaction as they fell down. She kept on firing until she felt something wrapping around her neck, she gasped for air as she was lifted up. She tried to put her hands on her neck, but she saw nothing, but she felt something scaly as she grasped whatever is trying to strangle her. Will looks back to see a Chameleon Beast behind her as it reveals itself as its tail was putting her in a chokehold. "Guardian..." It whispered into her ear in a raspy voice. "Die..."

Will, now know what's trying to attack her, grabs onto the tail and sends lightning that goes through out the Beast's body as it screamed in pain as it lets Will go and fell backward. "Never try to grab someone who can shock you." The Beast's form dissipates to reveal a regular guard with the Beast Battery beside him, which Will steps on it to crush it. She smiles but then it was wiped away as she looks up to see about four Beasts which looks like ants in front of her. "You've got to be kidding me."

Charge landed in front of her as the Rider flipped the switch on her Driver into its middle position and turns the knob then flips the switch down.

 **-Overcharge!-**

 **-Neutral Charge Finish!-**

Charge's leg is covered in white electricity and back kicks all four of the Ant Beasts to send them flying and explodes when they hit the ground.

"C-Charge." Said Will surprised.

"Are you ok?" Asked Charge as Will nodded. "Good. Ant Beasts may be weak individually, but they find strength in numbers."

"Like regular ants?" Will replied.

Charge chuckles a bit. "Actually, yes, like regular ants."

The captain swings his blades at Caleb as he fell back, the captain makes a menacing grin as he came up to him. Caleb, on his back, quickly flips himself up, dodging the captain's blades, and cut him in the shins. The guard captain fell on his knees, and then he quickly held up a Beast Battery and an armlet to attempt to attach it onto his arm. However, Caleb kicks them away from his hands, as they fell to the ground and Caleb crushes it beneath his foot.

"Sorry, bud." Said Caleb coldly. "Not letting that happen." Then he cuts down the captain by slashing him across the chest. As the captain fell back, Caleb looks at the girls that they are handling the rest of the guards pretty well.

"Hey, Hay." Irma said to her as their backs are against each other, surrounded by several guards. "You're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What are you-" Replied Hay Lin confused as then takes notice. "Oh... I see what you're planning. Let's do it."

Irma grins as she made a wave of water around the two that pushes back the guards, and then Hay Lin blows a gust of wind at her surroundings, which freeze the guards in place.

"Nice." Irma high fives Hay Lin.

"Great." Said Will. "Let's get to the dungeons, fast."

"I'll go." Responded Charge. "If you guys came along into the dungeons with me, they will become suspicious. So, stay and cover me for a while until I get back. As a guise of an attack."

"Don't take too long." Replied Will as Charge nods and went off.

…

The Rider rushes into the dungeons, where she meet a man, leaning back against the wall. "So, you came." Said Raythor. "I suppose you have the key, Betrayer?"

Charge held it up. "I sure have."

"I want to know..." Asks Raythor. "Why did you take this key? And how did it get into the rebel leader's hands that time?"

"Well... I stole it and tossed it into the pit before he was thrown in there." Lied Charge. "And, I did it for the laughs."

Raythor scoffs as he stands up straight. "Typical. You betrayed Lord Phobos, and now you decided to help the rebels. After all he's given to you, you decided to take it for granted."

"So, I'm guessing you plan to capture me and bring me to Phobos?" Asked Charge.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raythor raised an eyebrow, "I am going to make you pay for your crimes." He held up two objects in his hands. A Beast Battery, and an armlet. "As my duty as Lord Phobos' servant."

Charge can only stay silent. Raythor laughs, "I know what you're thinking, 'won't this make him a stock-raving, mindless beast?' Well, let me indulge you, after you left, Cedric has taken the liberty to make some improvements on these armlets you've made."

"With my notes?" Snarked Charge.

"Yes, which that means..." Grinned Raythor. "You've dug your own grave. Even deeper since your betrayal." He attached the armlet onto his arm and inserted the Beast Battery in it.

 **-Squilla-**

Raythor's body changes into a new form, exoskeleton grew on his body, and his arms and face starts to morph, as his arms became large shrimp claws and his head became frightning due to it that the Beast Battery has transformed Raythor into a Shrimp beast. "Impressed?"

"A Shrimp Beast?" Said Charge with bewilderment. "Out of all the Beasts you chose to be, you chose a Shrimp?"

"What? Is it not that powerful?" Asks Raythor.

"No, that's not it." Replied Charge. "It's only strong in long-range since it literally shoots bubbles that... are faster than arrows and... pierces... just as... You know what? A pretty wise choice for a Beast. Congrats."

"Hmm." Raythor made an audible smirk as he raises his claws at Charge, in which when he opens them, he sprays bubbles like they were machine gun bullets at the Rider as she dodges the fire. She ran around the dungeons, as Raythor continues to fire bubble bullets at her, she leapt in the air and ducks under as she retaliates by firing her gun at the Shrimp Beast, but the bubbles defect off the shots.

Charge clicks her tongue in annoyance as take cover behind a corner. Pinned by enemy fire, Charge looks through her Batteries, 'It's ironic to do this to a marine based Beast, but, I already made a weapon for it, so... I guess I have to test it out.'

Charge flips the switch into its middle position as open the Driver to take out one of the Neutral Elemental Batteries, and inserted a new one, then closes it.

 **-Neutral!/Water!- -Full Charge!-**

"Charge Up!" Charge flips the switch down.

 **-Max Power! Water!-**

"You can't hold out forever!" Shout Raythor as he continues firing. "You best give up now!"

Something walked out of the corner, as the bubbles bullets hit, it caused an explosion, but then the dust settles, the Shrimps Beast set his claws down to see Charge, but in a different appearance.

Charge stands before him, instead of white armor, it was a cobalt blue. The body suit under it resembles a wetsuit and the pipes and wires are replaced with tubes. The mask on her helmet even looks like a breathing apparatus, and an image of a water droplet replaced the image of a charge bolt on the helmet.

"Kamen Rider Charge." The rider takes out a weapon that looks like a battlestaff. "I'm feeling at 100%!"

Raythor fired at Charge as she ran forth, deflecting the bullets with her weapon, and as she closes in, she bashes the Shrimp Beast with the battlestaff. She then inserted a Battery into the weapon,

 **-Water!-**

Charge takes it apart into three piece that became connected by a water chain. (Imagine it as Cerberus Nunchucks from DMC3.) She swings it around to hit the Beast in the face while giving him a hard splash of water. Then she spun it like a fan that makes a tornado of water that literally washes Raythor way.

"Are you really trying to drown a shrimp?" Laughed Raythor. "And I here thought you were smart, betrayer." He fires at Charge, however she made a faint chuckle.

"And you forgot..." Replied Charge as she swung her weapon to make a wave the sweeps away the bubbles, "That I can do that. Since that's what I just did to you."

Raythor growls in frustration. "Don't you underestimate me!" He gave a roar as shoots bubble bullets from his claws as they crash at the surrounding walls.

Charge put the pieces of her weapon back together and then flips the switch on her Driver into its middle position and turns the knob.

 **-Overcharge!-**

Charge then flips the switch back down as the Driver shouts;

-Water Charged Finish!-

'Let me think for a name for an attack... what would be a good name?' Thought Charge as water swirls around her weapon. 'Oh! I know.'

Charge then pointed the battle-staff downwards as water shot out of the tip and made a long blade of water.

"Hydro Scythe!"

She charges at Raythor as he continues to fire, with her deflecting them with her weapon and then leapt upwards to slash the Shrimp Beast in the stomach. He gets thrown back, screaming in pain and then explodes when he lands.

Charge came up to the unconscious Raythor and stomps on the Beast Battery laying right beside him. The rest of the group ran up to her, "If you plan to help me, you're too late." Said Charge as she looks at Raythor. "I'll already dealt with it."

"Oh..." Will pants. "We're here because we want to make sure."

"Anyway," Said Irma while giving a low whistle as she gazes at Charge's new form. "Lovin' the new look."

"Thanks, made it myself." Replied Charge as she held up the battle-staff. "Same goes for this."

"So... water. Huh." Said Taranee. "I'm guessing you have more than just that."

"Correct," Replied Charge as she changes back into Sharyn. "They are still a WIP though."

"If we're done talking," Interrupted Caleb. "We need to look for Vathek. He supposedly in a cell somewhere."

"Hey!" Said voice as his hand protrudes from a cell. "Over here!"

"Vathek!" Caleb ran up to the bars. "Glad to see you!"

"Same here." Smiled Vathek. "Can't say the same for her though." He glares at Sharyn.

"Nice to see you too." Sharyn replies in a deadpan tone. "So. You're actually a plant made by the rebels. Neat."

"Why are you here?" Asked Vathek. "And most importantly, why didn't you say the truth, why are you helping them?" He pointed at the Guardians.

"You see," Explained Sharyn. "Me and Caleb made a deal, I help him and his rebellion, while he keeps my identity safe on Terra. So, it's a give and take. And for them?" She looks at the Guardians. "They are my students during my time on their world."

"You became a teacher?" Vathek asks in confusion. "And you are saying that you want to help us?"

"Also, to mess with Phobos." Chuckled Sharyn. "It's rather funny to see him frustrated."

"You are an insane woman." Grunted Vathek.

"I prefer 'differently rational'." Correct Sharyn. "So," She took out the key. "Do I hand this back to you?"

"No," Replied Vathek. "If you do that, they would think I was the one who freed Caleb."

"Fair point." Said Cornelia. "Guess we either throw it somewhere or plant it on that guy over there." She pointed at Raythor.

"I'm a bit iffy about framing someone," Replied Hay Lin. "Besides, I have a feeling that this will bite us later on."

Then a metaphoric lightbulb popped up above Sharyn's head, she turned towards Vathek. "Call for help. Get the guards in here."

"What are you-" Replied Vathek until he takes notice on what she talking about. "Oh." He grins. "I see."

He cups over his mouth and yells, "Guardians! The Guardians are here! Help!"

As his shout echoes across the halls, a crowd of guards swarmed into the halls of the dungeon, with Cedric and his subordinates coming to the front in their beast forms. "Seize the Guardians." Growled Cedric, "And bring me the head of the Betrayer."

"Wow, everyone's have a hate boner against me today." Sharyn commented. With a slight of hand, she dropped the key behind her back.

"For what you've done," Responded Anasazi. "It's obvious that everyone would hate you."

"And for that, we got rid of anything in this castle that related to you in some way." Added Vlad.

"Even the pot garden?" Asked Sharyn.

"Especially the- No, wait." Replied Anasazi. "We actually kept that around. Like hell we're getting rid of it."

"Oh." Said Sharyn. "Good to know." She looked at Irma and then at Taranee. "So... Can you two use your powers to create a cover for our getaway?"

"Like hell you are!" Yelled Anasazi as she shoots web at the group as Taranee creates a ball of fire and Irma sprayed water on it, creating a cloud of steam that covers the entire hall.

"Don't let them escape!" Ordered Cedric as the guards went into the misty clouds, but when the steam clears, they group was gone. He roars in frustration and then Vlad came up to him with a metallic object between his fingers. "Sir, look what I've found."

"Where did you find it?" Asked Cedric with a hiss.

"It was laying on the ground." Replied Vlad. "The intruders probably dropped it."

"Maybe we can ask him." Said Anasazi as she taps on the unconscious Raythor with one of her spider legs. "Pathetic. Even with the Beast Battery and the upgraded armlet, he was still defeated."

Cedric came up Raythor and picked him up. As he opens his eyes, he said to his superior in fear. "C-Cedric! Forgive me! I failed to apprehend the traitor!"

"We'll discuss about this later." Said Cedric. "Now, has the Betrayer told you anything about the key?"

"She said she was the one who freed the rebel leader." Replied Raythor. "And kept it just for her amusement."

Cedric drops him and scowls. "Typical of her." He looks at Vathek and back at Raythor. "Release him from his cell, and you both head back to your posts. I'll report this to Phobos." He went off with Anasazi and Vlad following behind.

Raythor opened the door to the cell. "Looks like you're not wrong. The betrayer really did steal the key. I misjudged you."

"That is justifiable." Replied Vathek as he went out, "See you around."

…

"My liege." Cedric in his human form bowed before Phobos. "It appears that Sharyn the Betrayer was the one who released the rebel leader, with the key she stole."

Phobos rises from his throne, face full of anger and raised his hand to send a powerful magic bolt at a pillar, breaking a huge chunk from it. He sits back down, and sighed. "Much better. Glad to have that out my system. Now, looks like she thinks it would be funny that she would pull another one of her 'practical jokes'. As usual, I'm not laughing."

"Forgive us on not capturing the intruders." Cedric hangs his head. "We'll take any punishment if necessary."

"No, no... it's not your fault." Phobos rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Personally, I blame the bad security. Cedric, get more recruits and tell all of the guards that I'm docking their pay."

"Of course, my lord." Cedric replies.

"Now, leave." Said Phobos, Cedric and his subordinate nodded and left the room. "Now that issue is out of the way... What am I going to do to find my sister?"

…

"Your tea is good as usual, Mrs. Lin." Said Sharyn, drinking out of a tea cup.

"Glad you like it." Replied Yan Lin. "So, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes..." Sharyn sets the teacup down and looks at the elderly woman. "Have you ever heard about a woman named Julia Henderson?"

"Julia Henderson?" Yan Lin repeated her words, and then realizes something. "In fact, yes. She was an old friend of mine. However, over two decades ago, she has disappeared. Now I know where she went. Julia heard about stories about Meridan, so it seems she tried to find a way there. Maybe that's why she became an engineer. Why do you ask?"

"…Can you not tell this to your granddaughter and her friends?" Asked Sharyn.

"Of course, your secret is safe with me." Replied Yan Lin. "So, why did you ask?"

"Because." Said Sharyn.

"She was like a mother to me."

…

 **Yes, I may made Sharyn to have tendency to troll others. But, then again, she is much more intelligent than the rest of the cast, so why can't she not have a little fun once in a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been thinking about making an opening for Charge like I did for Fae. So which song would you think that will make a good opening*?**

 ***The opening must be a song that wasn't already used in an Opening or Ending in any anime.**

...

Chapter 4: Fun and Games

Sharyn in sitting on her desk, tightening some screws on a new gadget.

"Looks good so far." Said Sharyn. Then her phone rings on the desk as she picks it up. "Oh, looks like it's time."

She gets up from her seat and came over to her artificial portal. As it opens, she grabs some boxes and pushes them into the portal. "Hope they get it."

…

"So, Caleb said that some supplies will be dropped from a portal here?" A rebel asks Aldarn.

"Yes," He replied, "They are coming right about..." A portal opens up before the small group of rebels. "Now." Some boxes went out of the portal to drop before the rebels' feet.

One came up to one of the boxes and opened it. He reached inside to hold up a strange-looking sword. "So, what he said was true." He swings it in the air. "What you think this is?"

"What Caleb got from our... benefactor." Replied Aldarn. "These are weapons that can be used to break down a Beast's body and changes its user into their normal form."

"Then this may be a gods-send!" Said another rebel with glee. "We may be able to fight back against these monsters!"

"We best thank our mysterious benefactor," Added another rebel.

"Yeah..." Said Aldarn hesitantly. For he knows who that _benefactor_ , is. "Ok, send in the materials."

The rebels nodded and lifts a crate and tosses it into the portal.

…

The crate came out of the artificial portal. Sharyn closes the portal and opens the crate. "There we go." She takes out a metal bar. "This will prove useful to create more for the next shipment." She places the bar back in the crate and head to her desk.

"Now..." Sharyn rubs her chin. "What to do about you?"

Laying on her desk, there is a device the resembles her own Driver, but has a shape of a lion.

…

Phobos' head rises out from the water of the hidden springs of his castle. "Hmm. The life energy from my subjects doesn't refresh me like it used to..." He said to himself. "This will not do. I have to find my sister immediately." He looks up at Cedric. "Do you have any news about her whereabouts on Terra?"

"We manage to narrow it down to that Terrain city, where those Guardians and the Betrayer reside." Replied Cedric.

"Then it will be difficult." Phobos grunts in frustration. "Even more so without the name of my sister before she was taken. And especially so with Sharyn aiding the Guardians. Knowing her, she could find her more quickly before we can."

"I heard about birth records from one of my Beast spies." Said Cedric. "They hold the date of birth, name and the image of the person it belongs to. With them, we can find your sister easily."

"If so, then Sharyn probably made her move for it." Replied Phobos. "Make haste. The more time we waste, the chance on her retrieval slips away!"

"I will do so, my liege." Bowed Cedric.

…

"I heard my daughter is taking tutoring sessions from you, Ms. Cathode." Said a woman. "I appreciate that you are willing to help her with your classes."

"It is my duty as her teacher, Mrs. Vandom." Replied Sharyn smiling. "Will's a good girl."

"Oh!" Mrs. Vandom suddenly went through her purse and took out a plastic bag filled with cookies. "These are for you. For being helpful to Will."

"You don't have to do that!" Sharyn replied nervously.

"I insist!" Mrs. Vandom took Sharyn's hand and placed the bag onto it. "And do you know? Will's birthday is coming up!"

"Oh, really?" Said Sharyn surprised. "Well, maybe I can get a present for her. But for now, I have to get back to my classroom, lessons and all that. Nice meeting you Mrs. Vandom."

"You can call me Susan." She smiled as she headed off to her car. "And nice meeting you too, Ms. Cathode!"

Susan went into her car and drove off.

"What an eccentric woman." Sharyn said to herself as she took out a cookie out the bag. "Then again. This is coming from me." She took a bite out of the cookie and paused. "Hmm... a bit crumbly..."

…

Sharyn sat on the teacher's table with her lunch bag, which she took out a small bowl and a thermos out of it. She poured out tomato soup into the small bowl and takes out slices of potato bread and set it at the side.

"Tomato soup and bread?" Said another teacher. "How... mundane."

"I prefer, 'simple'." Replied Sharyn with a smile. "So, how are you, Ms. Rudolph?"

A plump blond woman sat down next to Sharyn. "I'm doing fine, so how are liking Sheffield so far?"

"I find it a bit enjoyable." Said Sharyn as she dipped a slice of bread into the soup. "I see the students that they are willing to learn. Well, some of them at least." She bites down on the soaked part of the bread.

"Speaking of which, I saw that ever since you've arrived, Uriah's behavior has improved since last year." Pointed out Ms. Rudolph. "How ever did you do it? He's been hard to handle, even with the strictest of teachers."

"Oh, I gave him a high-leveled mandatory assignment every time he acts up." Replied Sharyn. "And I gave a threat that is he continues to get low grades, he'll end up working at a fast food joint, _serving his previous victims of his actions_..." She said the last part with a slight sadistic look on her face that freaks Ms. Rudolph slightly.

"W-well." She hesitantly spoke up. "Nice to have some concern for your students. Am I right?"

"Of course." Smiled Sharyn, finishing up with her lunch. She packs up and starts to leave the table. "Be seeing you."

…

"So, what should we do about the party?" Hay Lin asks Cornelia while they are walking in the mall.

"Simple, it will take place at Irma's house." She replies. "Even if that Will doesn't want a surprise party, but that's Irma's promise. She didn't say anything for the rest of us."

"I'm sure this will backfire in some way." Sighed Hay Lin. "I mean start a party in her house without her knowledge and consent? You may as well invite Sharyn."

"Ugh." Cornelia shudders. "I can't believe how many problems that will come up if she, were to ever be invited to the birthday party. Especially after we found out that she stashes pot in her apartment."

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Said Sharyn, coming up from the side. "Hello girls. What this about a birthday party?"

"Oh! Sharyn!" Hay Lin becomes startled. "It's nothing!"

"Don't worry," Sighed Sharyn. "I won't bring any green to the party, if that's what you're thinking. Besides, the party guests are probably not even old enough for it."

"Can we change the subject!?" Responded Cornelia. "And the party is for teens, no adults allowed."

"But it's Will birthday, right?" Shrugged Sharyn. "And I went through all the trouble to find a present for her here."

"How did you-" Asked Hay Lin.

"Will's mom told me." Answered Sharyn.

"Oh."

"Anyway, do you know what kind of things Will would like?" Sharyn asks.

"Actually, I don't know." Hay Lin replies. "We never thought of that."

"Hmm. Troubling." Sharyn rubs her chin. "Oh well. Guess I give her about fifty dollars for her gift. That way, she could buy what she wanted with it."

"Huh. That's rather easy and practical." Said Cornelia. "But still, as an adult, you can't come to the party."

"I got it..." Sharyn replies in disappointment. "Killjoy."

"Look, it's not like any old party in Meridian." Said Cornelia. "This party is about kids having fun for one night, well, depending on what kind."

"Hey, I want to have fun too." Sharyn closes one eye. "I've been holed up in the lab for so long. So, I can't experience any fun at all."

"Oh my god, I can't believe our teacher's acting like a child." Cornelia groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Cornelia." Said one of the two girls coming up to her.

"Oh, hi Alchemy, hi Elyon." Responded Cornelia.

"Ms. Cathode?" Said Alchemy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was here for-"

"Don't mind her." Cornelia interrupts. "So, anyway, there's a birthday party for Will at Irma's house, so... don't tell either of them. It's a surprise."

Caleb walks up to Cornelia, "Hey, I'm glad I found you guys, I had a hard time using the bathroom, I'm not really used to all that..." He looks at Sharyn. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Oh hey!" Said Cornelia, interrupting him and introducing him to her friends. "This is Caleb, a foreign exchange student, he'll be here for... a few months or so."

"Oh, hi." Greeted Elyon. "So, where you from?"

"Meridian." Caleb flatly replies.

"Yeah!" Hay Lin put her hand on his mouth. "It's a town in Denmark! He's new here so, be easy on him, ok?"

"Oh, we can be more than that." Replied Alchemy with a smile.

"Looks like you girls are having fun." Sharyn turns around. "See you in class tomorrow~" She walks off.

…

"Tch." Anasazi clicked her tongue while walking down the crowded streets of Heatherfield. "Why do I have to go undercover around these... humans?" She muttered in disgust. "I should've just kill them all and demanded for the heir. But no... Cedric said to search for her birth records... and where should I start?"

She continued walking forward and then notices a familiar face that she unfortunately recognizes. "Oh crap! It's Sharyn. If she sees me, my cover's blown!" She turns to the side and covers her face as Sharyn walks by. Anasazi looks back and then forward feeling giddy. "I can't believe she didn't notice me!"

'I did it!' She thought, 'I tricked her, I tricked the Almighty Sharyn!' Anasazi laughs out loud and then notices that people are staring at her for her outburst. She instantly quiets down and continues walking forward with her hands on her face in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I've embarrassed myself in front of _humans_." Groaned Anasazi. "I feel like a disgrace..." As she puts her hands down, she saw an... interesting scene.

"Ugh, again?" Said Irma to a boy in glasses. "Martin, I told you, I am not interested."

"Is that the Water Guardian?" Said Anasazi as she watches from a distance.

"But I want to ask that you would go out with me?" Asks Martin.

"Look, kid." Replied Irma. "I have things to do. And I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet. So, can you just try with someone else? Just forget about me, ok?" Irma walks off. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to my friends."

Martin hangs his shoulders in disappointment as Anasazi comes up to him. "You like her?"

He turns around surprised. "Ah! Who are you!?"

'A cowardly human. Maybe I can use him.' Anasazi thought and then spoke up. "You call me a new friend."

"Mom told me not to talk with strangers." Replied Martin.

'A wimpy one as well.' Anasazi twitched an eye. "Don't worry, I won't cause any harm to you. Besides, you know about a woman named Sharyn?"

"Ms. Cathode? She's my science teacher." Replied Martin. "You know her?"

'I knew it.' Grinned Anasazi. "I'm a friend of hers, and she saw your girl troubles and asked me to help you."

"Ok..." Martin raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Anasazi brings out an armlet and a Beast Battery. "Take these, this will help you get that girl you wanted. It will give a... confidence boost, along with a more... appealing form. Trust me, once you use this, she will swoon for you!"

"Really?" Martin's eyes widen with amazement. "And I can keep this?"

"Yes, it's yours to use!" Anasazi gave a fake smile. "It's on me!"

"Th-thank you ma'am!" He nods his head and runs off.

"Oh no..." Anasazi gave a sinister smile. "Thank _you_..."

…

During Friday night, Sharyn is at a bar, drinking cognac from a glass. "Another."

"Uh, miss," Replied the bartender. "I think you had enough."

Sharyn looks to her side and sees about five empty bottles. "Oh yeah." She turned to the bartender. "Can you pour me brandy this time?"

"I don't mean you had enough cognac, miss!" Said the bartender. "I mean had enough alcohol for one night!"

"I have a higher alcohol intake than most." Replied Sharyn. "So, don't worry about me." She held up her empty glass. "Another."

The bartender sighs. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I worked the whole day every day." Said Sharyn, laying her head on the counter. "And my students are having a party, and I'm not invited..."

"Aren't you too old to attend any teen party?" The bartender raises an eyebrow. "I know you said that you worked nonstop, but still..."

"That what one of my students said." Replied Sharyn. "'You're an adult, the party is for teens, no adults allowed...'"

The bartender passes her a glass of water. "But they're right, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I know." Said Sharyn. "But I already finished with my work and I have nothing to do right now..."

The bartender sighs again. "But don't spend too much of your time here. You'll just waste away like the other patrons..."

"Alright..." Sharyn drinks down the glass of water and sets it down, she pulls out her wallet and looks up to the bartender. "How much?"

…

Sharyn stumbles a bit walking down the streets and sees, for some reason, Blunk, outside of a house, looking into the window. She comes up and squats beside him. "So, what are you doing?"

Blunk became startled and fell off. "Ah! Scary Lady is here!"

"Don't worry, I won't experiment on you if that's what you're thinking." Said Sharyn. "Besides, I already tried Passlings. So, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Caleb to get food for Blunk." Replied Blunk.

"I see." Said Sharyn as she took a peek through the window. "Huh, they're having a party." She looks at Blunk, "So, the dumpster bin not enough for you?"

"No," Blunk shakes his head. "Blunk hears that it's a party for red-haired girl. You know who, yes?"

"So, _this_ is where Will's birthday party takes place." Said Sharyn as she pulled a fifty-dollar bill. "I forgot to give her this during school. So maybe..."

She came up to the front of the door and knocked on it. As it opens Cornelia takes one look at Sharyn, and attempts to shut the door. But Sharyn grabs it by the edge to prevent it from closing. "I told you that you can't come."

Sharyn held up the fifty-dollar bill while straining to keep the door open. "I just wanted to give Will this. You know, as her birthday present."

"Argh. Fine." Cornelia groan as lets the door open. "Just give Will her present and get out of here."

"Not to worry." Sharyn heads on in.

…

Cedric and Anasazi walked into city hall and into the main room. "The birth records are in this building, correct?" Asked Cedric.

"Yes, what I gathered from those humans," Anasazi replies. "This place hold the birth records of everyone in this city."

"Perfect." Grinned Cedric. "We better find the heir's quickly before anyone notices. Especially the betrayer."

"Oh, don't worry." Smiled Anasazi. "I sent a... distraction, to keep her busy."

"Nice to see you're thinking ahead." Said Cedric as he went through the doors. "Come on, we have no time to waste."

Anasazi mentally squeals with delight in response to Cedric's praise as she follows.

…

"Here's fifty dollars for your present." Sharyn hands Will the fifty-dollar bill. "So you can, you know, buy what you want."

"Oh. Thanks for that." Replied Will as she put it in her back pocket. "Hey I was wondering, have you been to a birthday party?"

"Can't say I have." Said Sharyn. "We don't celebrate our birthdays much back at Meridian."

"Do you even know your birthday? Maybe me and the girls can hook you up..." Asked Will.

"That's nice of you." Smiled Sharyn then she said casually. "But I hate to break it to you, I never had a birthday."

"You don't even know your date of birth?" Asked Will surprised.

"No." Replied Sharyn. "I was abandoned right after I was born."

"Oh!" Said Will shocked. "Sorry! I don't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

"Don't worry." Reassured Sharyn. "I dealt with that years ago. I had my mentor to raise me... Anyway, Happy Birthday Will." She turns around and leaves. But as she passes by the kitchen, Irma comes right in front of her and stops her. "Um, I said I'm going to leave, so..."

"Well, I was about to let you, buuut..." Replied Irma as her eyes slowly shift to the side, "Someone called into my dad's radio and said something about a snake man and a spider woman in the park... and heading towards city hall..."

"What?" Responded Will.

"Cedric and Anasazi." Confirmed Sharyn. "Hmm, that's troubling. Do you have an idea why they are there?"

"I kinda thought you would know." Said Irma. "Since... you know."

"As I recall," Sharyn thinks for a moment. "Phobos was searching for the missing heir... and if Cedric and Anasazi came here..." She stops and tells Irma. "Can you gather the others to check this out? I have a feeling that I know what they're looking for..."

"Got it." Nodded Irma. "Let me tell my parents that we're going out."

"Quickly." Replied Sharyn as Irma ran upstairs. "Wait, they are throwing Will's birthday party at Irma's house? Huh."

"To be fair," Said Will behind her. "I didn't plan for this. Cornelia did."

"Hmm, I do remember hearing her say something about that at the mall..." Responded Sharyn. "Does Irma know anything about this too?"

"Apparently, no." Replied Will.

…

The Guardians and the Rider went outside and head towards the City Hall Park (how convenient). But they didn't notice a blonde, glasses-wearing boy was following behind.

"This time..." Said Martin. "This time for sure."

In the park, the group gathered around a blank piece of parchment laying on the bench.

"So, what is this?" Irma asksHay Lin.

"Well, it supposed to be a map of Heatherfield that shows us the location of the portals." Replied Hay Lin. "That's what my grandmother told me."

"Really?" Taranee looked down at the supposed map. "So, how do we get this to... show us?"

"Grandma said only the Heart of Kandrakar can reveal it." Said Hay Lin.

"Will, if you please." Requested Sharyn as Will took out the Heart and hung it over the parchment which lit up markings on it that reveals to be a map. Along with about 3 glowing dots.

"Hey, what do you know, it actually worked." Said Cornelia amazed. "So, what's with the glowing spots on the map?"

"I believe those are the portals that are discovered here." Replied Sharyn. "Possibly excluding my artificial one, if that's what you're wondering."

"Wait." Said Will. "We found only two so far, and Sharyn stated, it doesn't include artificial portals. So that means that the third one..."

"Is what the Snake-guy and the Spider-lady came out of." Finished Irma. "Great..."

"Then we have to get there quickly if we don't want them to get away with what they came for." Said Will. "Come on. Let's go." As they start to head for the City Hall, they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey... Um... Irma."

They turned around to see Martin standing before them. "What are you doing here, Martin?" Said Irma.

"I... I have something important to say to you... If you have the time." Replied Martin.

"Sorry, but she's busy, so we best head off..." Cornelia cuts off. "To get pizza... So... shoo."

"But this is very important." Pleaded Martin.

"Look." Sighed Irma. "I know what you're going to say. I'm still not changing my mind. I am, not, In-Ter-Rest-Ted. Can't you just leave me alone? I'm sure there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Maybe _this_ ," Martin held up an armlet and a Beast Battery. "...will change your mind."

"Wait!" Exclaim Taranee as she recognizes those objects in his hands. "Those are-!"

"Martin, don't!" Pleaded Will, but Martin attaches the armlet onto his arm and inserted the Battery anyway.

 **-Lepus-**

Martin's body morphs into a rabbit-like creature, standing above the girls and their teacher. "This is..." He looks at his hands and clenches them. "This is amazing! I've never felt so much power!" The Rabbit Beast that was Martin looks up at Irma. "So? What do you think? Am I not attractive to you?" Irma stood silent in horror. "Speechless, aren't you? I understand why, you are awe-struck with my new appearance, have you? Well then." He spreads his arms wide in a smile. "Come over here. And embrace me in my new beautiful body!"

Irma slowly backs away along with the group. "Come now..." Said Martin. "Don't be shy..."

"Martin, don't worry," Reassured Will. "Whatever you've have become, we can help."

"Help?" Replied Martin with a coy laughter. "I got all the help I needed! Now, Irma. I can't wait any longer, and come to my side."

"Like she would." Sharyn came forward. "Girls, stay back."

"Don't get in my way, Ms. Cathode." Said Martin. "I actually enjoyed your classes, there's no need for you to get hurt. Just stand aside and let me be with my destined one."

Sharyn pulls out her gun and pointed at Martin. "I don't want to come to this. Stand down."

Martin sighs. "If you insist in getting in my way..." He swings his arm to swat Sharyn to the side.

"Sharyn!" Exclaimed Will.

Sharyn lies on the ground, pretending to be unconscious while keeping one eye open on the Rabbit Beast. 'I was expecting for that, now, for phase two.' She rolls on her back behind Martin's back as she placed her Driver on her waist and inserted two Batteries into it.

 **-Neutral!/Neutral!- -Full Charge!-**

"Henshin." She quietly said as she flips the switch down.

 **-Max Power! Neutral!-**

Martin hears this and starts to turn around, as he does that, he was met with a punch in the face as he was knocked backwards. "Agh! Wh-who are you!?"

"Kamen Rider Charge." The rider replies as she shifts her gun into its baton form. "I'm feeling at 100%!"

"Now's our chance!" Said Cornelia as she and the girls ran away.

"No! Wait!" Shouted Martin and then turns around growling at Charge. "You just ruined my chance with her... I'll make you pay for that." He pointed at her aggressively.

"You're obsessed." Said Charge while shaking her head. "That's just unhealthy."

"I'll show YOU who's obsessed!" Growled Martin as he rans forward with great speed. He flips forward for a kick which his foot landed on Charge's baton and leaps off of it, pushing Charge back.

She retaliates by pulling the trigger which makes the baton covered in electricity as she smacks it upon the Rabbit Beast several times, giving him several shocks. The Rabbit Beast jumps back and them leaps around Charge in a blur, she tries to track him, but he proves to be far too quick for her. For the Rabbit Beast giving her a hard kick every time he passes by her as if she were a soccer ball. Charge rolls on the ground as the Rabbit Beast lands on a tree branch. "This power is more awesome than I imagined! No one can stop me now!" He laughs out loud to the night sky.

"Ugh." Charge gets up groaning. "Why did I make Rabbit Beasts this troublesome? As I remember, they have high agility and power, but low defenses and durability..." She immediately realizes something and pulls out another Elemental Battery, which it is red. "Might as well use it now." Charge flips up the switch into its middle position and flips open the Driver and replace the top Battery with the new one and closes it.

 **-Neutral!/Fire!- -Full Charge!-**

She stands up and flips the switch down. "Charge Up!"

 **-Max Power! Fire!-**

Flames swirl around her and disappears into smoke to reveal Charge's new form. Her armor is now bright red and has a flame symbol on the middle of the chest piece as the pipes and wire are replaced by belts. Under her armor plating, she wore a thick fabric suit while wearing a coat that hangs from the back of her waist. Charge's mask on her helmet resembles the lower part of a fire-hazard gas mask with the image of a charge bolt on her helmet was replaced by an image of a wisp of fire. And in her hand, it resembles a rectangular rifle, and has a red color with flame markings.

"Charge." She said. "Fire Mode." Charge aims her rifle at the Rabbit Beast, and out of it, bullets are fired in rapid succession as he hops and dodges out of the way.

The Rabbit Beast starts laughing as he effortlessly evades around the shots. "Even if you changed colors, so you still can't hit me!" He sprung forward towards Charge as she kept on firing, in which The Rabbit Beast repeatedly jumps to the side to dodge the attacks. As he came across a foot away from Charge to strike, Charge flips open a port in her rifle and inserted a Fire Battery into it and closes it.

 **-Fire!-**

And out from the gun barrel, fire sprays out like a flamethrower upon the Rabbit Beast as he screamed in pain as he was burned. He leapt back several feet away from Charge. "What's with her!? I can't believe she set fire on my new body!" He yells in anguish and looks at Charge angrily. "How DARE you do this! That hurt! That REALLY HURT!"

"You seem to have self-esteem issues." Charge rested the back of her rifle on her shoulder. "You need someone to check on that."

"I will when I have Irma..." Replied the Rabbit Beast. "After I KILL YOU." He raced forward as Charge sprays fire as his direction. In attempt to avoid the flames, the Rabbit Beast ran around Charge as the grass catches fire, creating a ring of tall flames the surrounds Charge.

The Rabbit Beast looks around and laughs. "You think this will trap me?" He leapt up to the sky. "I can JUMP out of here!"

"But you can't dodge mid-air." Charge aimed her rifle at the Rabbit Beast. "Can you?"

The Rabbit Beast realizes this and exclaimed, "Y-you were planning this!?"

"Yep, and you just fell for it." Charge flipped the switch on her Driver to its middle position and turned the knob just to flip the switch back down.

 **-OverCharge!-**

 **-Charged Fire Finish!-**

A fireball is formed from the tip of her rifle which that grew larger as the size of a beach ball.

"Blaze Trail!" Charge pulls the trigger and sends a fireball at the Rabbit Beast's way.

"Oh no, no, no!" The Rabbit Beast braced himself as he falls. "No, no, no, no, no, nonononoNOOOOO-AAHHHHHH!" The fireball enlarges on impact to engulf him and explodes in the sky, out of the smoke, Martin falls onto the ground along with Beast Battery landing beside him. Charge shoots the Battery, destroying it and walked up to the unconscious Martin while she de-transforms herself into Sharyn.

She crouches besides Martin and shakes him awake. As he opens his eyes, he jumps up and back away. "M-Ms. Cathode! I'm so sorry! I-I don't mean to do it!"

"That's fine." Replied Sharyn. "You weren't yourself that time, that 'thing'," She feigns ignorance of the Beast Battery, "Must have done something with your mind. So, I want to know how did you get it?"

"A woman..." Stammered Martin. "She said she was a friend of yours."

"Can you describe this woman?" Asked Sharyn.

"She has lavender-colored hair and looks like she was-" Described Martin as Sharyn stops him.

"That's all I need to know." Said Sharyn. "And that woman is not a friend of mine, don't believe everything that you hear ok?"

"Y-yes ma'am." Martin nodded.

Sharyn stands up while picking him up. "Go home now, I'll come by to console you tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday..." Replied Martin.

"I know." Responded Sharyn as she walks away. "I need to get to the girls, they probably need help with the pizzas." She went off, "Two _large_ pizzas..."

…

Cedric looked through some papers he pulled out from a cabinet. "Tch." He puts them back. "These are records of the elderly. The missing heir is supposedly in her adolescents." He growls silently as Anasazi looked through the files in another cabinet. "Anasazi, have you found anything?"

"These are organized alphabetically by their last name," She replies while taking up a file and looked through it.

"Curses." Cedric grits his teeth.

"I'm looking through the B section right now, hopefully that the heir's records are here." Anasazi took up a file and opened it. "Cedric, come over here and look at this."

Cedric came over and looked over Anasazi's shoulder. "This is-!" He smiled. "Good work, Anasazi. We have the files for every adolescent girl in this city Now we have to take this back to Phobos before anyone comes."

A noise was heard from the main room downstairs. "I afraid to say it," Spoke up Anasazi. "You spoke too soon."

"The Guardians." He growls. "Looks like the distraction wasn't enough."

Anasazi went out and peeked over the railing to see the five Guardians. And then went back into the room. "At least Sharyn wasn't with them. Maybe she was the one dealing with that distraction."

"That's one problem that was taken care of." Said Cedric. "What about the other?"

…

"Why would they be here?"Taranee thought out loud.

"Probably they are searching for something here." Replied Hay Lin.

"Obviously," Said Cornelia. "Which leads up to this. WHAT are they even looking for that is in the City Hall?"

Will looks at Irma worried. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Irma stood silent for a second and then spoke up. "I've been thinking, has Martin become that desperate? To get a Beast Battery so he can win me over? I can't imagine why he thought that obtaining something that will literally turn him into a monster would get him a girl is a good idea."

"Hey, people do dumb things for love... or something." Responded Hay Lin. "I heard about high schoolers going ridiculous lengths for that though."

"Including turning themselves into literal monsters?" Irma raised an eyebrow.

"If that were to be on the table, yes." Replied Hay Lin.

"Can we talk about this later?" Spoke up Cornelia. "We need to find Cedric and Anasazi or else they'll become gone with whatever they had been searching for."

"Well, we would've gotten away with it anyway." Said Anasazi in her spider from above on the railing. "So, where is your dear teacher?"

"She's stayed behind fighting Martin." Replied Will.

"Oh, THAT what his name is." Grinned Anasazi. "Looks like my plan to distract you worked. Well, on Sharyn anyway. No matter."

"YOU gave Martin a Beast Battery!?" Exclaimed Cornelia.

"Why yes," Replied Anasazi and pointed at Irma. "He wanted that girl over there so badly, he eagerly took up on my offer to give him... enhancements."

"You took advantage of him." Glared Irma. "I won't forgive you for that."

"Oh? As I recall," Said Anasazi. "You have no interest in him, why are you so concerned?"

"As clingy as he is," Replied Irma. "He's an innocent person."

"Unlike Sharyn, right?" Anasazi gave a condescending smile. "Despite that, you accepted her, and even grew to trust her."

"Because she's willing to atone for what's she's done!" Replied Will.

"Believe me," Frowned Anasazi. "We once accepted Sharyn as one of us, and trusted her despite her quirks. But, you know, she betrayed us. Sharyn Henderson is fickle person. Not before long that she will betray you all too."

"Hey, I still don't trust her." Said Cornelia. "And I am ready for the time she turns her back on us. However, I think she's not trying anything funny, for the time being, so we continue to work together."

"Hmm." Anasazi jumped down to the ground level as the girls transformed into their Guardian Forms.

Will shoots pink lightning at Anasazi as she jumps to the side and sprays web silk at her, sticking Will to the ground when she fell on her back. Anasazi gave a cruel grin as she leapt up in attempt to pounce and skewer Will with her spider legs, but Hay Lin pushes her to the side with her wind which Anasazi crashed into a wall. Taranee came up to Will and burns away the web silk, freeing her.

"Thanks." Said Will, followed by a nod from Taranee. "No problem." She looks up to Anasazi getting up and recovering from the impact. She scurries forward to raise on her front legs to strike, but then a table hit her in the face, as Anasazi looks to her right, she sees Cornelia levitating some wooden furniture and pelted them at her.

"Ah! Stop it!" Anasazi raises her arms to block her top half from the flying furniture. "I SAID STOP!" She shoots web silk that sticks them to the wall. "Hah! What are you going to do now, Earth Guardian!?" Then she was met with a stone column falling upon her.

"That." Smiled Cornelia. "I'm going to do that."

Anasazi pushes away the stone column on her, and looks up at the Guardian's with a scowl. "OK! I AM ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE." She ran forward to strike again, but Irma uses the water from the broken pipes from the wall that Anasazi crashed into to form a large hand. And slaps away Anasazi and sends her flying to another wall, "Swatted like a bug." Joked Irma.

"I AM AN ARACHNID!" Yelled Anasazi as she gets up. "GET IT RIGHT!" Then Taranee sprays flames at the spider that engulfs her in them as Anasazi screams in pain. Then Anasazi jumps out of the flames as she shoots her webs again for them to latch on Hay Lin and pulls on the treads. Hay Lin tried to rip them off, but resulted that the silk was too strong and Hay Lin's hands stuck on the tread.

"My silk is stronger than steel." Grinned Anasazi. "You can't escape from my grasp."

Taranee retaliates by shooting a fire ball at the silk thread and then it burns away. "As long I'm here, we can."

Anasazi growls in annoyance. "At least I'm giving time to help Cedric get away." She said quietly.

"Hey I've been thinking of something." Will pointed out. "Where's Cedric?"

"Now that you think of it," Replied Taranee. "We're fighting Anasazi, but I don't see Cedric."

"You..." Cornelia glared at Anasazi. "You were stalling for time for him, weren't you!?"

'Welp. They figured it out.' Thought Anasazi as she said out loud. "Looks like you found out. That's right, I bought time for Cedric to get away! And with those birth records!"

"What this about birth records?" Asked Irma. "Is that what you two were looking for? Why?"

'Vlad has been rubbing off on me. I GOT to learn how to keep my mouth shut.' Thought Anasazi and then spoke up again, a loud voice. "It's none of your business! Regardless, even if you defeat me, you'll never catch Cedric now! Not like you'll defeat me anyway."

…

"I have to thank Anasazi for buying me time." Said Cedric as he walked out of the back door. "Now if I walk away quietly,"

"Hi Cedric."

"Hello Sharyn." Replied Cedric as he continues. "I can get to the portal-" His head shot back to the side to see Sharyn and sighs in frustration. "Looks like Anasazi's distraction was enough for you."

"Actually, he's been giving me a hard time." Said Sharyn. "I have to use change modes to defeat him. Nice choice for giving him a Rabbit Beast Battery, anyway." Sharyn notices a file in Cedric's hand. "So, what you got there?"

"I'm pretty sure you know already." Said Cedric as held up the file.

"Yeah, birth records of the missing heir." Replied Sharyn. "So not only she's on Terra, but she's in Heatherfield as well? Interesting."

"Yes, but I digress," Said Cedric. "You know what happens next, do you?"

"Of course." Sharyn takes out her Driver and places on her waist as Cedric attaches an armlet. Sharyn flips open a port in her Driver as he takes out his Beast Battery and they inserted their Batteries.

 **-Naja-**

 **-Neutral!/Neutral!- -Full Charge!-**

"Henshin." She quietly said as she flips the switch down.

 **-Max Power! Neutral!-**

Cedric changes in to his Cobra Beast form as Sharyn becomes Charge.

He comes forward to strike as Charge blocks the attack with her arm and brings out her gun to fire at Cedric's torso and kicks him back. His tail coat became a literal tail as it swings at Charge, in which she ducks and jumps over every swing while firing on Cedric. Then Charge jumps on Cedric's tail and leapt at him while shifting her gun into its baton form and inserts a Fire Battery into it.

 **-Fire!-**

She gives several swings at Cedric with the flaming baton as she swings it upon his shoulder and drags it down diagonally down his body. Cedric attempts to strike back, but Charge jumped back to evade it. Cedric then looks at himself and sees a large burn in a shape of a slash mark on his chest. "This is taking much longer than I expected." Said Cedric. "I no longer have any time for this." He tries to run off but he hears a sound coming from Charge.

 **-Neutralt!/Fire!- -Full Charge!-**

"Charge Up!"

 **-Max Power! Fire!-**

Cedric was fired upon his back and hissed as he turns around to see Charge in her new form. "You're not getting away with those birth records." Charge aims at Cedric with her rifle. "I have to burn them is I have to."

"So, you have grown in power." Growled Cedric, "But you also grown to be more of an annoyance."

"Why thank you," Charge replied dryly as she fires her rifle upon Cedric as he tries to brace himself against the shots. As he lowers his arms, he was met with a kick to the face by Charge as he fell back, dropping the file.

Charge came over and picks it up and take a look at it. "So, this is-!" A shot of web hit the file out of Charge's hand and pulled back into Anasazi's. "Looks like that boy wasn't good enough for you..."

"Would you?" Charge turns to face Anasazi.

"I would if I could." Replied Anasazi, "But it looks like your dear students are giving me trouble."

"So, you're running with your abdomen between your legs." Joked Charge.

"DON'T. Try me." Grunted Anasazi. "I calling it a, strategic withdrawal."

Charge jumped away from the incoming attack from Cedric with his tail as he stood up. "We best hurry back, lord Phobos wishes us to be urgent." Cedric breathes dark clouds that cover the area.

"Again?" Groaned Charge and sighs as the dark clouds obstruct her vision. As the mist clears, Cedric and Anasazi were gone, and then the Guardians burst out of the door. "Don't let her get away!" Shouted Will and then sees Charge transforming herself back. "… She's gone, aren't they?"

Sharyn nodded.

"Anasazi trapped us in a web and ran," Said Cornelia. "With her abdomen between her legs."

"Have you seen Cedric?" Asked Hay Lin. "She said she was fighting us to buy time for him."

"I just fought him." Replied Sharyn. "He used his cloud breath to get away though."

"Anasazi said something about some birth records." Taranee recalls. "Why would they want steal some birth records?"

"I think they plan to use them find your weaknesses." Lied Sharyn. "I known them for a while. So no doubt they would try being practical."

"Then it looks like we have to watch our backs from now on." Shrugged Irma. "So, what about Martin?"

"I defeated him and sent him back home." Replied Sharyn.

"Ok, then, we have to get back to the party with pizzas before it's over." Said Cornelia as she heads off along with the others to a nearby pizza parlor."

…

"Do you have information about my sister, Cedric?" Phobos asks him.

"Yes, my liege." Bowed Cedric. "Even if we ran into some trouble, we managed to get some files and left."

"Good." Said Phobos. "If anyone figures out, especially Sharyn, who the girl was before me, everything that we worked up for would be for nothing."

"Yes, sir." Replied Cedric.

…

"Elyon Brown, correct?" Sharyn stood before the girl at the party.

"Ms. Cathode?" Elyon raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be at your home... doing... teacher stuff?"

"I just came by to help Irma and the girls carry pizzas." Replied Sharyn.

"Oh. Ok then." Elyon turns around until Sharyn spoke up.

"You know, you were not doing so well in my classes." Sharyn said casually as Elyon jumps in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Cathode." Replied Elyon. "Your lessons are a bit too difficult and-"

"I know." Sharyn raised her hand to stop her. "I have to admit that my classes are higher than any normal science classes, but just so you know, you can come talk to me if you want help. In fact, I can be your private tutor if you like."

"R-really?" Elyon widens her eyes and smiled. "Oh, thank you, Ms. Cathode!"

"Of course." Sharyn smiles back and turns around and waves. "See you at Monday!"

As Sharyn walks out the door, she gave a thought, 'Sweet kid. Reminds her of myself when I was young.'

...

Somewhere in Heatherfield, a mysterious veil appears and someone walked out of it. He was a young man in a tan trench coat over a grey sweater that is over a white hoodie and blue jeans, and for his foot wear, his left shoe was red and his right was blue.

"So." Sento said. "This is Charge's world. Now, where can I find her?"

…

 **I made some edits because there were some errors are made and I have to correct them.**

 **Also, Sento Kiryu is here. So when he uses Charge's rider powers, would the Full Bottles would be "Scientist" and "Battery"? Or should be something else?**


	5. Chapter 5

**BTW Not Dead. K Thx Lol.**

Chapter 5: Community Service

Sharyn was on by a table in the teacher's lounge, taking her break. Until someone walked in the room, he has a medium cut dirty hazel hair and has a thick moustache.

"You must be Sharyn Cathode the Science teacher." Said the man.

"Oh, you must be the new history teacher." Replied Sharyn as she gets up. "I heard about that you were coming in the board meeting."

"Dean Collins." He shakes hands with Sharyn. "I heard you were new here too. The whole teaching business, I mean."

"Yes, I just started right after college." Smiled Sharyn.

"I see. You seem to be doing well, despite it being your first experience." Said Dean. "Oh, were you at the auditorium for the announcements?"

"Oh, no. I was busy grading some papers." Replied Sharyn. "I must have missed it."

"Oh. Well, have you heard about community service?" Asked Dean. "And the school has its students participate in it?"

"Yes, why?" Sharyn raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I discussed it with Ms. Knickerbockers yesterday," Replied Dean. "And we agreed that we start it a month early."

'A month early?' Thought Sharyn. 'How did he ever convince her? I tried to show my proposals on taking my class to a field trip to a power plant, then again, she turn it down for it being a Nuclear Power Plant...' Sharyn spoke up. "I see, why though? I from what I heard, the students seem to dread it."

"Oh, nonsense!" Laughed Dean. "I heard that they were eager for it, that's why they get early to sign up!"

"Uh... huh." Sharyn winced a bit. 'This guy must be oblivious to the fact the students possibly get up early do they won't get the worst jobs...'

"Well." Sharyn puts her hands together, "Looks like I have more time to work on making more assignments."

"Oh, don't you hear?" Said Dean. "Teachers get to participate too!" He turns to leave. "It was nice meeting you!" He closes the door behind him, leaving the distraught Sharyn.

Sharyn sighed. "Is that what karma feels like?"

…

Phobos looked down at the city from the balcony. "Cedric, the girl is within our reach. But she is still so far."

"Yes, my liege." Bowed Cedric.

"Even we take her now..." Said Phobos. "She would reject us and probably escape. We have to turn her to our side." He turns towards Cedric. "Go to Earth and take Anasazi and Vlad with you. You three are capable of finding the girl undercover."

"What about Sharyn?" Asked Cedric. "She'll know it is us."

"You head out only in your beast forms, and I'll send some more Beasts her way." Replied Phobos. "I won't let anyone get in the way of the retrieval of my sister, not anyone, not the Guardians, and _especially_ not Sharyn."

…

The students of Sheffield swarmed and gathered at the sign-up papers on the corkboard, hoping to get at least a far more easier, and less messier job.

Elyon signed her name under the least terrible job she can find. What's interesting is the fact she sees a name above her own.

"Sharyn Cathode"

"So, you chose the job of cleaning the public pool?" Sharyn said behind her. "That's nice to know I have one of my students taking the same job as me."

"Ms. Cathode." Spoke up Elyon. "Why are you here? Aren't you a teacher?"

"Well, as it turns out, teachers have to participate too." Replied Sharyn and makes a dark look on face. "Or else their pay gets docked for not being present."

"At least we students don't have to take the pain alone." Sighed Elyon.

"Yeah, I should be at home, working on more assignments." Sharyn takes a glance at the side then looks back at Elyon. "But looks like they'll postponed in another week after I suppose." She gave a sly grin. "Tell your classmates they got lucky."

"Al-alright..." Eylon chuckled nervously.

…

Sharyn and Elyon used long nets to scoop up fallen leaves and trash from the pool. Elyon noticed a tree nearby starts to shed leaves onto the surface of the water as she groans in frustration.

"Argh-! We'll never get this pool clean since that tree over there will NOT STOP DROPPING LEAVES." She groans out loud.

"Although is a part of nature..." Sighed Sharyn. "I have to agree. This job won't be finished as long it still has its leaves." She takes shifts her eyes around and takes the net out of the water and puts it down. "Excuse me, but it's my turn to replace the bags." She picks the bag full of refuse and went off.

As she tosses the bag into a garbage bin and turns to the wall with her back as cover and took out two cubes, one blue, one red. She smiled as she takes out a Water and a Fire Battery and inserted them into the cubes as the blue cube shifts into a fish and the red shifts into a salamander. She crouches down and placed the mechanical animals on the ground. "Go, my children." She quietly said as the fish flops into an open pipe and the salamander scurries up the shedding tree.

Sharyn comes back with an empty bag and placed it between her and Elyon.

"What took you so long?" Elyon dumps the trash in her net into the bag.

"I accidently spilled the bag." Sharyn lied as she picks up her net. "Sorry."

They picked up more dead leaves and thrown garbage until Elyon looks at the tree, which has no leaves left. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Sharyn said coyly.

"There are no leaves on the tree anymore." Elyon pointed out. "And why the branches are... black?" She stares at the slightly charred branches.

"That's- interesting." Replied Sharyn feigning ignorance.

"You're the science teacher, can you explain?" Asked Elyon.

"It-it means that well finish this job in no time!" Smiled Sharyn while sweating and gets back to picking up trash with her net in rapid pace. "Come on! Let's finish this quickly so the two of us can get home early!"

"Ok..." Elyon raises an eyebrow.

…

The two walked out of the coffee shop with Sharyn with a cup of white coffee, and Elyon with a cup of hot cocoa and a bag of cookies. "Thanks for treating me, Ms. Cathode." Elyon sips out of her cup.

"No problem." Smiled Sharyn. "We both are in the same boat after all."

"Yeah..." Sighed Elyon. "Although I don't know why Mr. Collins think that having community service early is a good idea though."

"I had a talk with him about it yesterday." Replied Sharyn. "He heard about students coming to school early to sign up and assumed that they liked community service."

"But we-!" Elyon exclaimed and then puts her hand on her own mouth to shut herself up.

"Don't worry, I know the real reason." Chuckled Sharyn. "Now I understand why you all hate it so much. It's a nice thought to help others, but it is starting to become a complete chore. Mr. Collins is unaware of that fact." She sips out her coffee. "I'm starting to hate it too."

Elyon laughs. "It's nice to know that at least a teacher agrees."

Sharyn laughs also. "Pretty much."

"I was wondering," Said Elyon. "It's the first time I see this side of you. You usually were so stern and a bit quirky. Now, you're just... quirky."

"I act like that outside of work." Replied Sharyn. "It's my usual personality that way. As I found out."

"Then you are a strange woman." Commented Elyon.

"...Huh."

"What?"

"This is the first time _anyone_ calls me 'strange'." Chuckled Sharyn.

"What do people usually call you?" Asked Elyon.

" _Insane_." Sharyn said flatly.

They stood silent and then Elyon bursts out laughing. "Then you must have done a lot of crazy things to make people call you that."

"Yeah..." Shrugged Sharyn. "You could say that."

…

Sharyn is sitting by her desk in her apartment, working on a new weapon until her phone rings and then picks it up. "Hello?"

She hears Hay Lin's voice from the phone. "Sharyn, me and Will found some weird writing while we're painting over graffiti, can you come over to my place so you can decipher this?"

"'Weird writing?'" Sharyn raises her eyebrow as she repeats her words. "Sure, I'll come over. Ask your grandmother to make some tea when I get there." She hangs up and leaves her apartment.

…

Sharyn rode up to the restaurant in her motorcycle, as she hops off and went inside, she met Yan Lin, "Good evening, Mrs. Lin." Sharyn greeted her. "So, I'm here because your granddaughter asked to look at... unusual writing."

"Oh, yes." Yan Lin replied. "She's downstairs. And I have tea for you, just like you asked."

Sharyn takes up a cup and bows her head. "Thank you, Mrs. Lin."

Yan bows back. "It's no problem, I know how much you liked my tea."

Sharyn smiled and went down to the basement to see the girls, except Cornelia, and Caleb. "So." Sharyn sips her tea. "I heard about this strange writing."

"Yeah," Hay Lin shows her left forearm with the writing on it. "When we found it on a wall, Will just suddenly fainted. I asked you to come here because I thought you might know about this."

"Since those markings are familiar to the ones in Phobos castle," Added Caleb. "And you, you know, _used to work for him_?"

"Still holding a grudge, huh?" Sharyn raised an eyebrow.

"Ah fink effyone hols a gruff aganf you af fis point." Taranee said with her tongue stuck out.

"What?" Sharyn asks confused.

"Shce says-" Irma starts to repeat, but Will interrupts them.

"They were licking envelopes." She explained.

"Ah." Sharyn replied. "You know, I heard about people using sponges to help seal them..."

"Whe know..." Groaned Irma and Taranee.

"Can we cut to the chase?" Facepalmed Caleb. "Sharyn, do you, or do you not, recognize these markings!?"

"Alright, alright, I'll get on with it." Sighed Sharyn as she leans over to inspect the markings on Hay Lin's arms. "I have caught glimpses of them, so my translation won't be accurate."

Sharyn clears her throat and recites the words she can translate at best. "I've sent Beasts after the Betrayer..." She looks up at the group. "And that was the part in the middle. The rest, I can't help you there."

"Well, that's the best we make out of this," Said Will, "And it's obvious that Phobos sent Beasts after you, since you are titled, 'Betrayer', to probably to make a distraction. But, for whom?"

"I believe I know someone who can help translate the rest of this," Spoke up Caleb.

"Then why do you need me in the first place?" Asked Sharyn.

"You are the best option we have nearby," Replied Caleb. "But it looks like your help wasn't enough, we have to get to the one who can fully decipher the writing. And you can't come, Sharyn."

"Let me guess," Sighed Sharyn. "You still don't trust me."

"Obviously." Nodded Caleb.

"Alright." Sharyn finishes her tea and went upstairs. "Call me again if you need help. Oh, and Hay Lin, tell your grandmother thanks again for the tea." She closed the door behind her.

…

"So..." Sharyn stands before the girls and Caleb in a diner. "What you got?"

"Well, you got one part right." Replied Hay Lin. "It actually says that, 'You're in the clear. I've sent Beasts after the Betrayer to silence her. This will provide you cover to find the girl.'"

"And what we got is that there are more Beasts that take human form." Added Will. "Possibly by your Beast Batteries."

"Oh?" Said Sharyn. "Is that so?"

"Apparently, Phobos knew that you are familiar with those Beasts," Caleb also added. "And I believe that he sent others to shut you up. Probably, he wants you dead for that."

"That must be a relief for you." Smiled Sharyn causally.

"As cathartic it will be," Replied Caleb. "We still need you. So, tell us." He leans closer to Sharyn. "Who are those Beasts that were sent as spies?"

"Well-" Sharyn spoke up until she was grabbed from behind, was being put in a choke hold by a man in a blue jumpsuit wearing a white cap. He threw her out the window, crashing through and fell on the concrete outside.

"Hey!" Yelled Cornelia. "What are you doing!?"

Another man that is in a red hoodie came up by the man in the blue jumpsuit and inserted a battery into the armlets on them before-hand.

 **-Scarabaeus-**

The men's bodies formed into Beetle Beasts one is a red rhinoceros beetle and the other is a blue stag beetle. The other people and the staff of the diner screamed in fear and ran out, leaving them, the Guardians and Caleb behind.

"Must be the Beasts that Phobos has sent!" Yelled Caleb as he reaches out for a weapon, only to get a butter knife, then takes one look at it and threw it away.

The Beetle Beasts stepped out of the broken window towards Sharyn. The Rhinoceros Beetle grabs her by the neck and picks her up, attempting to choke her. As the Stag Beetle Beast raise its arm to strike, it was shot in the back by pink lightning.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Will in her Guardian form.

The Rhino Beetle Beast said to Sharyn in an incoherent language that makes her eyes widen and then she took out her gun and inserted a Battery into it.

 **-Fire!-**

She pulled the trigger and shoots fire rounds into the Beast's torso as it lets drops her and steps back. Sharyn places her hand on her throat as she coughs while she struggles to get up. Taranee comes over to pick her up, "Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah." Coughs Sharyn as she looks at Taranee. "Listen, we have to run. I can't become a Rider in public, and you girls can't be in your guardian forms here either. Or else someone will recognize you."

"Got it." Nodded Taranee which then turned her head towards the other Guardians. "We have to get out of here before anyone sees us!"

"Yeah." Agreed Cornelia. "Sharyn has a point." She turns towards Hay Lin. "Provide us cover!"

Hay Lin nods as she creates a gale of wind that picks up dust to obstruct the Beasts' view. As the dust clears, the Guardians and company were gone. The Beasts look around in search for them, but to no avail.

Nearby in an alleyway. Sento peeks out of the corner, watching the scene. "Looks like she's gone again." He sighs. "I wish that Tsukasa guy should have told me where Charge lives... An address would do..."

…

Sharyn was in her apartment with the girls and Caleb. She took out some painkillers from her cabinet and poured a few pills into her hand.

"What just happened back there?" Spoke up Irma.

"Obviously." Sharyn popped the painkillers in her mouth to swallow them down. "Phobos sent those Beasts to kill me. Looks like he realized how much of a threat I've become to his plans. All I could say... I'm a bit flattered."

"What is Phobos even planning anyway?" Cornelia thinks out loud. "'Find the girl'. And the fact that spider-bitch said something about some birth records, what girl that Phobos is even looking for?"

"He probably sent a spy to pick us off one-by-one." Replied Taranee. "Starting with Will, possibly. Since she's the leader."

"Does that mean..." Will thinks for a bit. "Mr. Collins!?"

"Uh, why him?" Replied Irma. "He's a bit too boring to be evil..."

"But he came over to my home last night." Said Will. "Mr. Collins were making googly eyes with my mom that time. Maybe because he wants to get close to me. He must be after me... Hey, Sharyn." She turned her head towards her teacher. "Do you recognize him while you still... you know."

"Obviously not." Sharyn shakes her head, 'Although, I can understand why...' Sharyn replies. "I've never seen his face back at that castle. In fact, I've only met him a few days ago. Although, there is a possible chance that he might be influenced by a Beast Battery. The armlets may be perfected, _with my notes_..." She grumbles at the last part. "But there are still some issues. Remember Martin? From that Beast Battery he was given, he went literally wild. The Beast Battery makes the user became that way, or worse, make them feral."

"What about Mr. Collins?" Asked Taranee.

" _If_. Emphases on if." Replied Sharyn. "Mr. Collins used a Beast Battery. He may become motivated on his goal to the point of it being dangerous. But he hasn't shown some signs that he was using a Beast Battery."

"But it doesn't hurt to check him out!" Exclaimed Irma. "If he _is_ using a Beast Battery, maybe we can stop things from getting worse, right?"

"But it depends on his goal." Retorted Sharyn. "Martin obtained one so he can have you. We don't even know his goal. Aside from making over lives more difficult with the early community service."

"Then we spy on him!" Concluded Hay Lin.

"Don't be rash!" Said Sharyn. "What if your... theory about Mr. Collins may be a Beast spy, was wrong? It may be the intentions of the real spy, to draw us away from them? In fact, there's nothing stopping me now to reveal the possible spies. I can still tell you, you know."

"For once, I agree with Sharyn." Caleb spoke up with a tone of slight disgust. "What if you were wrong? As debatable her rationality or even her sanity is, Sharyn is smarter than _all_ of us here." He glances at Sharyn. "It is best that she tells us so we can start looking."

"But from those Beasts before." Argued Cornelia. "They may target us, especially Sharyn here, because she is probably the only one who knows. We have to get rid of them first! And away from public eye. Or else we'll have our faces on the news. And guess what happens if that _everyone_ knew who we are."

"It will put our friends and families at risk." Finished Hay Lin.

"Ok, what should we do?" Will asks the group.

"We'll wait until nighttime." Replied Sharyn. "And I'll be the bait. As those two Beasts attempt to attack me, we'll fight them off."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Taranee. "But, can we keep a close eye on Mr. Collins, just to be safe?"

Sharyn sighs. "Fine. But be subtle, _very subtle_ , about it."

'She said it twice...' Thought the girls.

"Well," Sharyn puts her hands together. "There's no point in you guys waiting in my apartment, so head on home, or spy on Collins, but be prepared to be very disappointed."

"See ya." Waved Irma as the girls and Caleb walked out the door, but Cornelia stops halfway in the doorframe.

"Hey," She turns her head towards Sharyn. "I heard it from Eylon. That you helped her with that pool cleaning job. And treating her hot chocolate afterwards. Just what are you planning?"

"Nothing." Smiled Sharyn. "She seems to be an interesting individual."

"Ok..." Cornelia raises an eyebrow. "But just so you know... she's one of my closest friends, and I care about her dearly. And if you do _anything_ to harm her..." She makes a threating tone. "None of your Batteries or your gadgets will protect you from _me_." She shuts the door on Sharyn, leaving her to shrug and sigh.

…

"Why do I have to wear this?" Asked Hay Lin in a brown coat with a scarf and sunglasses.

"Because, it is a far less obvious disguise rather than just a hat." Snarked Cornelia. "Plus, your colorful clothing would be dead giveaway."

"Fair point." Admitted Hay Lin.

"Now, go." Cornelia shoo her off to spy on Mr. Collins. Hay Lin rested her back on the wall beside a hobby store by the door. As she faked on reading a newspaper, Mr. Collins went out with a bag. Hay Lin went up to her friends whom were hiding behind the bushes.

"What did he get?" Asked Irma.

"He bought glue." Replied Hay Lin. "For some reason."

"Why?" Caleb raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I don't really know." Said Will. "But we have to keep tailing him in case."

…

Irma, switched out of the disguise with Hay Lin, pretending to be loitering outside a pet store, to take glances at Mr. Collins buying a bag full of crickets. As he left, she went up to her friends to tell them what she saw. "He bought live crickets! Two pounds worth."

"Don't tell me..." Said Will stunned, with a hint of disgust. "He going to eat them!?" She turned to the side muttering, "No wonder he liked mom's cooking so much..."

"Will, be rational." Caleb groaned in annoyance. "He could have a pet lizard, or something of which."

"Besides." Hay Lin added. "We are also on the lookout for those two beetle Beasts, right?"

"But we haven't caught their faces." Replied Taranee. "Only their choice of clothing. Which may have switched themselves out of them already."

"Looks like we have to go along with Sharyn's plan and wait until nighttime when they show themselves." Cornelia crosses her arms. "Also, possibly when Mr. Collins show is true colors, or not."

In the midst of their conversation, to them he looked Japanese, and asked them, "Excuse me, I'm a bit new this city, can you point me to the directions towards-"

Caleb said bluntly. "Yeah, no. We can't help you. We have a thing to do."

"Caleb!" Hay Lin quietly shouted at him. "Sorry." She apologized as she turned to the man. "He's a bit new here too. So, where are you heading?"

"Oh, to the Rockefeller Apartments." Replied the man. "I plan to rent a room there."

'That's the apartment building where Sharyn's living in.' Thought Hay Lin suspiciously, but answered the man nonetheless by pointing down the street behind her. "Three blocks down, and turn left. You'll find it if you see the sign."

"Ah, Arigato." Nodded the man what she believed he said "thank you" in his language and went off.

"Hey, Hay." Irma went up by her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"A random man asked for directions to the Rockefeller Apartments." Said Taranee. "Where Sharyn has been living in. You don't think this a bit too much of a coincidence, do you?"

"Yeah." Thought Will. "I'm starting to think we're spying on the wrong person." Then said to herself. "Although Mr. Collins may be a possible suspect..."

"Well, looks like we're heading to Sharyn's hidey hole and wait for that guy." Said Caleb. "And take out him and his bug friend too..."

As they were having a conversation, Sento walked off to the direction Rockefeller Apartment building. "Well, at least he finally gave me an address." He sighed to himself. "Not really used to being outside of my country after all."

…

At night, Sento finally went up to the apartment building, panting. "That took way longer than I expected..." He straightened his back. "That girl really should've given me better directions. I got pretty lost there..." Sento sighed and looked up the building. "Well, I wonder which room Charge is living in..."

"He said Charge!" Will whispered to her friend in the bushes. "He knows who Sharyn is!"

"Then he is after her." Said Caleb. "Sharyn did a good job being bait."

"What are you waiting for?" Said Irma. "Let's rush him before he has the chance!"

"Irma, think!" Shushed Cornelia. "He's all by himself. If we attack him now, his partner will attack us too."

Sento heard a bit of whispering and turned his head to the bushes. "Hey, I know you're there. Show yourself."

"Crap! He knows!" Quietly shouted Taranee.

"Looks like we have no choice but to show ourselves." Sighed Cornelia as the group stepped out of hiding.

"Wait. Have I seen you guys earlier?" Asked Sento.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Hay Lin.

"Eh?" Sento looked at her in confusion. "I'm here to rent a room."

"Drop the act, Beast." Cornelia said sternly. "You mentioned that you were looking for someone called Charge. As we know, no one knew about Charge's identity except us, Phobos and his underlings, and Charge herself."

"Beast?" Sento replied. "The only person I knew that goes by the name Beast, is that guy who hangs around Wizard. And for some odd reason, he really likes mayonnaise."

"Shut up!" Will yelled. "We know you're after Sharyn, Beast! Now, bring out your partner and fight us!"

"Wait, what this about mayonnaise?" Irma raised her eyebrow.

"Oi." Sento raises his hands up. "I think you got the wrong person here."

"No," Replied Will as she took out the Heart. "I think we got the right person." The amulet shone brightly in a pink light. "Guardians Unite!"

The girls changed into their Guardian forms before Sento, Irma raised her hand at him, "Didn't expect us, weren't you?" She shot a water jet, but Sento jumped out of the way as the water jet trails after him until Cornelia raise a root to make him trip over. He rolls on the ground and gets back up quickly as he sees fire balls are thrown at him by Taranee to dodge and evade that attacks.

"Oi! Wait a moment! I'm not what you think I am!" Yelled Sento as he was picked up by a gust of wind from Hay Lin.

"No, really?" She snarked as Sento was dropped on to the ground.

Sento gets up and looks upon his attackers. "Damn. I really don't want to hurt Charge's allies, but this is considered self-defense." He took out an object that wasn't familiar to the Guardians. Instead of a Battery, it is a small red bottle. He shook it up for a bit and in a red blur, he raced up to Hay Lin and kicked her in full force and is propelled to a wall as she felt a sharp pain on her back.

"Hay!" Irma called out to her.

Will looks at him angrily. "You'll pay for that!" She sends lighting at Sento and in red blur again, he appeared beside her and struck he to the side.

"Listen." He said as he landed on the ground. "I'm technically a pacifist, and I am not fond of fighting under-aged girls, but you are really leaving no choice."

"Pacifist, my foot." Said Cornelia. "You're after Sharyn to shut her up about the Beast Spies here in Heatherfield. What else you're here for?"

"Well, for starters." Sento pulled out a device, which is a vaguely resembles what Sharyn has. "I am a Kamen Rider like her."

"Wait, what!?" Exclaimed Irma.

"There's another rider like Sharyn!?" Yelled Will and looked at the rest of the Guardians. "Ok, stand down." They landed and changed back into their regular forms. "What are you here for?"

" _Now_ you see I'm not one of those... Beasts you call them." Replied Sento as he sighs while putting his driver away. "I'm here for Charge, or Sharyn, as you know her, because as a rider, I want to discuss with her about something."

"Like what?" Cornelia raises an eyebrow.

"It is a private conversation between us as Kamen Riders." Said Sento. "You are the Guardians of the Veil, right?"

"Yes," Answered Hay Lin "But how did you-"

"There's a man named Tsukasa who informed me about this world." Replied Sento. "If you're wondering who he is, he's a rider too. A rider who can traverse to other worlds and alternate realities."

"… I know that completely sounds unbelievable," Spoke up Taranee. "And I don't want to believe you... but considering what we've currently witnessed, but I do."

"So, this world..." Caleb went up the rider. "Is one of those realities? And Meridian?"

"Well, yes." Replied Sento. "Wizard went to another reality where interdimensional travel is typically normal one time. But I digress, where is Sharyn?"

"Right here." Said Sharyn as she went through the doors. "You're lucky that the land lord's out, or else I have to answer a lot of questions." She looked at Sento. "So, you're that rider that Tsukasa is supposed to send."

"Yeah, well," Shrugged Sento. "This city is harder to traverse around than I expected. Also, I believe they are your students?" He turned his head towards the girls.

"Yeah," Sharyn placed her hand behind her head. "Sorry if they were... rough. I was attacked by Beasts earlier today and I'm waiting to see if they show up again as this time." She looks over Sento's shoulder. "And right on time." The rest of the group turns around to see two men in the same outfits and inserted the Beast Batteries into their armlets.

 **-Scarabaeus-**

The men's bodies formed into Beetle Beasts they slowly walked towards the group as Sento and Sharyn pull out their Drivers and Will holding up the Heart.

"Let's see what you can do." Smiled Sento as place his Driver on his waist.

"You better not disappoint me as well." Sharyn smiled back as she puts on her Driver.

Sento takes out two Full Bottles as Sharyn takes out two Neutral Batteries.

"Now, shall we begin the experiment?" Sento shakes the bottles and insert them into his Driver as Sharyn inserted the Batteries into hers.

 **-Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!-**

Sento turns the crank on his Driver as tubes came out of it along with red and blue liquid as they molded into two separate pieces of armor.

 **-Neutral!/Neutral!- -Full Charge!-**

"Guardians Unite!" Will call out as the Heart shone brightly.

"Henshin!" Sento raises his fists as the armor closes onto him and Sharyn flips the switch down for her body became enveloped in white electricity and flashed into Charge's form.

 **-Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeah~!-**

 **-Max Power! Neural!-**

The girls get into their Guardian forms and flown above the two riders as the Beetle Beasts sent about ten Ant Beasts to the front.

"You girls handle the ants." Said Sharyn. "He and I will take on the beetles."

"Got it." Nodded Will as she shoot pink lighting at one of the Ant Beasts.

"Kamen Rider Build." Build posed. "The Formula of Victory has been set!"

"Kamen Rider Charge." Charge brandished her handgun. "I'm feeling at 100%!"

The riders charged forward to push the Beetle Beasts out of the courtyard and into the street. Build leapt up to dodge the Stag Beetle's attack as Charge fires on the Rhino Beetle with her weapon. They struck the Beetle Beasts multiple times as they didn't take much damage. Upon realizing this, the Stag Beetle picked up Build and threw him several feet away from it, and the Rhino Beetle charged at Charge and knocked her away to propel her to land on the hard concrete.

They two riders get up and Build asks her. "Hey, you know how to handle them?"

"Beetle Beasts, as their namesake, have tough outer shells." Replied Charge. "I can send a shock into their system..."

"Or at least them very hard." Finished Build as he took out two more Bottles and shook them. "Since I don't have any Full Bottles so far that can produce electricity."

Charge sighs as she took out a yellow Battery. "Well, guess I'll use this one." And they insert them into their Drivers,

 **-Gorilla! Diamond! Best Match!-**

Tubes came out of Build's Driver along with brown and light-blue liquid and formed in two different pieces of armor.

 **-Neutral!/Earth! Full Charge!-**

A stone cylindrical wall rose up, surrounding Charge.

"Build Up!" Shouted Build as the armor collapses on him.

"Charge Up!" Shouted Charge as the stone wall collapses on her to it to crumble to reveal her new form.

 **-Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeah!-**

 **-Max Power! Earth!-**

Charge's armor is a dull yellow that has an Earth symbol that resembles an image of a mountain, with the pipes are replaced by ribbed tubing. Under her plating, her suit has a thick, stitched padding, thicker than her Fire Mode's. Charge's mask resembles a miner's gas mask and the image of a charge bolt is replaced by a mountain symbol.

She raises up her fists, as she was wearing bulky gauntlets. "Charge. Earth Mode." She ran forth to strike the Rhino Beetle in the torso and was propelled back, with a large crack on it. "Well, what do you know, that worked." Charge cracks her knuckles.

The Stag Beetle ran up to Build to strike as he takes the hit, but doesn't take damage. Build raised his large fist and hammered it down onto the Beast's head. "Are you an idiot?" Build punches the Stag Beetle away as Charge inserted another yellow Battery into one of her gauntlets,

 **-Earth!-**

Charge drove her fist to the ground and the concrete cracks as it creates a wave of rock that shot upward, sending the Beetle Beasts flying.

"Let's end this." Charge flipped the switch on her Driver into its middle position.

"Ok!" Build cranks his Driver.

Charge turns the knob on her Driver as it shouts:

 **-OverCharge!-**

 **-Ready Go!-**

Charge flips the switch down as bits of stone float up around her while Build crystalizes his gorilla fist.

 **-Earth Charged Finish!-**

 **-Voltech Finish! Yay!-**

The two riders rush up towards the falling Beetle Beasts with their fists raised and as the Beast were about to hit the ground, Charge and Build hit them square in their torsos and exploded on impact as the riders slide through.

"Yey." Charge flatly said as she changes back into Sharyn while Build changed back into Sento.

"Well, those are Beasts." Sento said to Sharyn. "That was interesting."

"How about we head back to my apartment so I can catch you up to speed on current events?" Asked Sharyn.

"I would like that." Smiled Sento. "Shall we go?"

"Hold on." Sharyn looks over her shoulder to look at the two defeated men and then pulls out her handgun and fires on the Batteries to destroy them. "Now we can go."

…

"So, you were the creator of those Beasts and used to work for an evil overlord from another dimension." Sento processes Sharyn's explanation. "Well... I can relate to the former, somewhat for the later." He shrugs.

"Really?" Sharyn has her interest peaked. "Do tell."

"Well, I used to work for a terrorist organization... to create the creatures called the Smash," Replied Sento, "But as a different person, it's rather confusing. Anyway, the short story is, that before I have the chance to leave, one of their members knocked me out, switched my face for another person, erased my memories, and subject me to my own experiments."

"Wow." Said Sharyn surprised. "I thought my betrayal was complicated. I just left by making an artificial portal and walked on through. Just for the big guy himself not having the same passions as I. Speaking of portals, I got the idea from that man who barged into my old lab." She tried to recall the man's name. "Was it, Tsukasa, I think? If he has to be ability to traverse through dimensions with ease, maybe so can I."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Agreed Sento. "So, from your encounter with him, how did go?"

"Well..." Sharyn thinks for a moment. "It was about last year..."

…

-Flashback, One Year Ago-

Sharyn was in the lab, surveying the work-in-progress Beast, and writing down notes. "Hmm..." She looked down on her clipboard. "So, implanting that Battery into him is more effective than injecting the cells directly..." She then looks up to the Beast. "However... there is still a problem with his mind going feral... I need more test subjects to patch this up... I can ask Cedric or Vlad again, because Anasazi just downright refuses to help me... Then again, today's Thursday so..."

A grey veil appears behind her, and a man walked out of it.

"Oh dear..." Sharyn turns around. "Another intruder. So, are you here avenge your friends and or family? You're the fifth one this month, so good luck with that..."

"Oh, no..." Said the man. "I'm not here for that. I'm here for another reason. Sharyn Henderson."

"Oh?" Sharyn raised an eyebrow.

The man walked to the side and took out a piece of paper from a pile on Sharyn's desk that is the blueprints for the future Charge Driver. "I know what are planning to do. You are going to betray your employer sooner or later, am I correct?"

Sharyn was confused. A complete stranger, walked into her lab, without alerting a single guard, just for him to look over her blueprints. And the fact how he knew about her personal project that she had not let even Phobos see. "Just who are you?" She asks.

"I am Tsukasa Kayoda." He introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, future Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider?" Repeated Sharyn. "Pray tell, what is that?"

"You'll know in soon time." Replied Tsukasa. "When you meet another rider like you, know that I sent them. Be seeing you, Kamen Rider Charge." He walks into the veil and disappears.

"Hmm..." Pondered Sharyn. "Kamen Rider Charge... I like the sound of that." She grins. "Although, I think I just thought of a way to escape this castle."

…

"So." Said Cornelia that is sitting by with the other Guardians and Caleb at the side. "He's the reason why you're here!?"

"Oh," Sharyn looks to the side. "You all are still here."

"We haven't left because we want to hear about the fact," Said Caleb. "That there's another rider from an alternate world other than Meridian. And why he's here."

"Well, as Guardians of the Veil," Replied Sento. "They probably need to hear this too."

"Hear about what?" Will asks.

"A message." Said Sento. "About a conflict that involves all riders from the multiverse is coming up." Explained Sento. "Tsukasa is calling this just, a conflict, because none of us know what is coming, but we only know when. And we need all the riders we can find. Not only it will affect them, but the worlds they inhabit."

"So, just because Sharyn is a rider," Said Taranee. "It will involve us too?"

"That's what I just said." Replied Sento.

"By the way, from seeing Sento," Irma changes the subject. "Do you think he's a bit similar to Sharyn?"

"Now that you think of it, he is." Replied Hay Lin. "Disturbingly so."

…

On Monday morning, Sharyn stood before her class with an announcement of her own. "So, class, there will be a time I won't be around," The some of the students sighed in some sort relief as she said that. "So, I found some who can fill in for me when that happens." Sharyn smiles as the student feels a bit of dread. What person she found to be her substitute, they thought.

"Let me to introduce you to your substitute science teacher, Mr. Kiryu." She gestures her hand to the door as Sento walked into the room.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you all, I hope we can get along fine." Bowed Sento.

There was a few mutters within the class.

"So, who's that guy?"

"I don't know, Ms. Cathode's boyfriend or something?"

"Nah, I think she's interested in that."

"Now class," Sharyn opens a book. "Let us start where we left off, before the community service fiasco..."

As she gives the lessons, the Guardians in civilian form are whispering among themselves.

"I hope he isn't like Sharyn..." Said Hay Lin. "Probably giving hard lessons and all that."

"Well, hey, he's kinda cute for a grown up." Winked Irma. "He could be my type if we're the same age..."

"Eugh. No." Cornelia responded with disgust. "Don't you dare. I just got rid of that disturbing image of Sharyn's lab. I don't want have another one."

"Well, at least he's not a Beast in disguise." Sighed Taranee.

Will adds on, "Yeah, but the question is..."

"Who is?"

…

"Cedric, are these necessary?" Anasazi complained about her disguise, that her lavender hair is stuffed on a blonde wig in a bun, wearing a set of thick fake glasses and a dress with a sweater over it.

"If the Guardians, or gods forbid Sharyn, sees us," Replied Cedric, in a short brown wig. "Our cover is blown. So, yes, it IS necessary."

"Besides." Added Vlad, who has his hair cut short and wearing a surgical eyepatch and a leather jacket. "Having this bookstore is rather convient for us."

"Yes." Agreed Cedric. "Girls her age apparently likes romance novels, like... this..." He held up a book. "Twilight Saga... It will sure might draw the heir here."

"VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!" Vlad shouts in fury in response. "WHY DID THE AUTHOR EVEN THINK THAT!?"

"Calm down Vlad." Said Cedric. "We know you don't sparkle. It would be ridiculous."

"But I digress." He places the book back into the shelf with a wide grin. "All we have to do is to act natural, and let the girl come to us..."

…

- _Omake_ -

"Cornelia~." The little girl said to her big sister. "Mom said you have to play Wobbly Wobbly Walrus with me!"

"Beat it." Cornelia responded harshly. "I have to wake up early for tomorrow. And if you _dare_ do anything to interrupt my sleep, I will drop kick you into the wolf pit at the zoo." She pulled the covers over and lay down in her bed.

"You're mean!" She shouted.

"No, wolves are." Cornelia snarked as she shuts off the light. "Now go!"

The little girl angrily shuts the door.

Lillian Hale is not happy about the fact that her sister refused to play with her and have to wake up early for this, community service. So... the best revenge she could think of... is to turn off Cornelia's clock alarm.

Later that night, Lillian sneaks into her room for her little revenge plan.

She tip-toes up to the clock to press a single button to turn off the alarm.

Little does she know... what her big sister Cornelia learned from her teacher, besides science of course, is the fact she must _always_ , _be_ , _cautious_.

As Lillian reaches out for the clock Cornelia grabs her by the wrist, with a burning glare that gleam red with fury.

" _You brat..._ " Growled Cornelia. " _What did I saayyy...?_ "

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

 **Sorry for making you wait for a month, I just hit burnout. So... don't worry, there are still more coming your way.**


End file.
